Of Runaways and Dead Men
by OberonNaga
Summary: Following the Battle of Beacon, Ozpin's files have been acquired by the Vale Police Department. Blake's connection with the White Fang comes back to bite her and now she is on the run. Who is there to help but a surprisingly alive Torchwick. Constructive Criticism is welcome
1. Blake I - Battle of Beacon

**Blake I – Battle of Beacon**

_Battle of Beacon_

Blake's senses were as chaotic as the world around her as she left Weiss behind to chase the Alpha. All she could smell was smoke. The ruins around her echoed with gunfire and growls from the swarming Grimm. Blake tried to put it out of her mind as she searched desperately for the Alpha, but every white-masked figure she saw slumped on the ground pierced her to the core. The White Fang shouldn't be part of this. They were just people that wanted to be treated better, twisted into a militant group.

Blake saw movement out of the corner of her eye and moved to intercept it. Following a horrible scream that stuck another needle of guilt into her soul, Blake broke through a nearby door to find a terrifying scene. In the center of the room was a woman bent at the waist with her head pressed into the chest of a taller, standing man. It would be a typical scene of a panicked populace except for the blood dribbling down the man's chest and out of his mouth. The woman stepped into the limp body leaning over her and swung her torso back, tossing the body over her shoulders and off her horns. As she turned to regard the new arrival, Blake recognized her.

Blood poured down the goat-faunus' horns, clinging to her indigo hair and running down her pale face. Her mask covered the bottom half of her face like a muzzle and her red eyes shined with a malevolent glee. "Blake Belladonna" Her name was Ether Nightshade, leader of the cell in Atlas and the most notoriously violent member of the White Fang. Adam told her that Ether was a 'feral animal' and judging by the bloody blades extending from her gauntlets and the blood splattered over her white clothes, Adam was right. Blake readied Gambol Shroud focusing her Aura to use her Semblance if necessary. Ether crouched low in a pouncing position. "I do love killing traitors."

Ether lunged at Blake, passed through the clone, and kept moving. Blake moved to make distance between herself and the goat-faunus, unloading her gun into Ether's back. Ether was quicker though, blocking the shots with one gauntlet before planting both her feet and shooting back toward Blake. Blake's Aura protected her from being impaled on Ether's horns, but the force of the gore sent her crashing into a pillar. Blake blocked Ether's claws with her blades, but the older faunus was stronger than her, slowly pressing Blake down to a knee. "Do you know how many faunus you and your precious humans killed in Mountain Glenn?"

Blake felt herself falter slightly before using all her strength to push Ether back. "They were gathering Grimm to wipe a city from the map!"

Ether unleashed the machine pistols in her gauntlets. "You're weak! Just like your father!" Blake moved between piles of rubble, using her blades to deflect the rounds that she couldn't dodge. She leapt out of cover with her gun ready, to find Ether directly below her. Ether leapt up into the air, stabbing her claws into Blake's thighs and stomach. Blake screamed in pain as her Aura shattered and Ether threw her to the ground. "Don't worry, traitor. I missed your vital bits..." Blake tried to move but her legs were on fire. Ether pointed a gauntlet at her, blood still dripping from the claws. "…for now."

Blake braced as well as she could on her wounded legs and dodged just fast enough to feel a dust round graze her arm before Ether was on her, stepping on Blake's ankle to keep her there. Ether laughed at her, leveling the gauntlet at her shoulder joint. Ether wouldn't kill her quickly. The sadistic goat-faunus would take her time and all Blake could do was hope that her friends would find her.

That hope rose in her heart after a shot went off, knocking Ether's gauntlet aside. It was soon replaced with cold fear as the new party spoke. "There you are." Ether turned to regard Adam as he walked up to the pair, sheathing his blade. He looked just as Blake remembered him, unruffled at the destruction around him. The sight of the masked man she used to admire now just filled her with terror

Ether kept her eyes on Adam as he approached. "What are you doing here Taurus? I thought you ran back to Mistral to cry into Sienna's skirts when this one left you."

Neither Adam's face nor tone gave away any irritation. "And I thought you were supposed to be leading the Atlas cell. Looks like neither of us are listening today." Adam put himself just out of striking range of both Blake and Ether

Ether stepped off Blake, moving to get an angle at Adam's side. "You here to rescue the girl who ran out on you?"

"No" The harshness of his tone sent a shiver up Blake's spine. She dragged herself back to use some rubble to stand. Adam was positioned to face between them, but Blake felt his good eye sear into her from behind his mask.

Ether seemed ready to strike at Adam if necessary. "Are you here to put her in her place then? Mad I beat you to the blood?"

Adam was silent for a moment. Was he really here to hurt her? For all of Adam's darkness, he never laid a hand on her in anger. The thought that he had fallen so far from the man she fell in love with made Blake numb. Adam's wicked smirk just increased her dread. "I shall deal with my older grudge first." Adam turned his body to face Blake fully, taking a step forward.

Blake swallowed the bile in her throat and stood as tall as she was able with her wounds. "I didn't want this Adam. I wanted peace. I wanted equality!"

Ether scoffed and growled a few obscenities, but Adam merely sighed. "I am surprised you still hold those empty ideals. The decency of some humans doesn't mean they can be forgiven for everything they've done to us!" He wasn't screaming, but the passion in his voice was different. It wasn't the same charismatic passion he had when he spoke to the cell. He was speaking to her like he did when they were alone, when his mask was off but always within arm's reach.

"Decent humans! What kind of shit are you spouting Taurus?" Blake could practically feel the venom in Ether's voice.

Adam turned to regard the goat-faunus, pulling Wilt and Blush from his belt and waving it in Ether's direction. "11 years ago, I pulled this off a human huntress sent to kill me when I was a boy. I didn't kill her though. A human man saved me, took me in, and trained me to fight alongside other faunus children."

"A human taught you to fight? And you are supposed to be a role model?" Blake had heard some of Adam's history before, when he first showed her his face.

"It's because of him that I met the kindest person I have ever known and the first girl I ever loved." That was the point where Blake, in her insecurity, interrupted him the last time.

Ether's voice held the smirk that was hidden behind the mask. "Let me guess, the human fucked your little girlfriend?" Adam's grip on Wilt and Blush tightened. Adam and Ether seemed to be solely focused on each other, but Blake couldn't look away.

Then Adam laughed. "Oh no! He was dismembered. That girl I loved was crippled and her sister was slaughtered by a group of faunus." Ether flinched slightly and raised her claws. Adam smirked wickedly in return. "You're the last one."

Ether snarled at him. "Traitor! You're just like them. Abomination spawn-" Ether was cut off by a roar and a flash of red light. As Ether flew across the room and into the opposite wall with the force of Adam's strike, he turned to meet Blake's likely shocked expression. Adam gave her a small smile before closing the distance on Ether and shattering the wall behind her with the force of his semblance.

Blake put her confusion aside as she staggered to the wall to get out of the room. She had to get away while Adam was distracted. She scrambled along the wall toward a destroyed window. If she could find her team, Adam might not come for her next. As she neared the window, she faltered as the thought of either Ether or Adam following her back to Weiss came to mind. Blake had seen Adam's brand. He would kill Weiss or die trying. Her slight hesitation prevented her from leaving the building, but also saved her from damage as Ether flew into the wall not five feet away from where Blake stood, her red-hued Aura breaking. Ether's mask fell to the ground, revealing a mangled and scared jaw, as she lifted her head and damaged gauntlets. She coughed up blood as she growled. "Death to traitors!"

Adam was inside her guard immediately, pressing Blush against her forehead. "That's the plan." With that final line, Adam executed Ether Nightshade. Gore exploded out of the back of her head and coated the wall behind her. Blake stumbled back in shock, her wounded legs giving way under her. When Adam looked back at her, his face was back to its usual stoic expression save for the blood spattering it. "I lost faith in humans when they refused to find Ether and her partners. There was no need to investigate faunus on faunus violence in Atlas. Tell me Blake, do you still have faith in humans?"

Blake swallowed her fear and hardened her face. "I have faith in my friends. There is more than darkness out here. There is good in this world, Adam!"

Adam sighed heavily and his stoic expression slipped for a moment before returning to normal. He took a step toward her, sheathing his blade. Blake prepared to dodge the Moonslice she knew was coming before a voice rang across the building. "Get away from her!"

Blake turned just in time to see Yang's eyes go red. "Yang, no!" Yang leapt forward with her gauntlets giving her a boost, but Adam was faster. The world flashed red as Yang flew passed them, landing in a heap. Blake stared at the bleeding stump where her partner's right arm now ended above the elbow. Adam's approaching footsteps broke Blake out of her stupor and she dove to cover Yang's body, glaring at the man she had once loved. Blake registered his shock and confusion for a brief moment before pulling every scrap of Aura she could muster for one last clone and dove out the window with Yang in her arms. Blake made it out of the building, landing hard on her right side. Blake bit her lip so hard to avoid crying out that she tasted blood. Forcing her semblance had left her sapped for strength, but her injuries didn't matter at that point. Blake was in a haze and didn't stop moving until she reached a group of refugees waiting to be picked up, where her legs finally gave out on her.

_Vale Refugee Hospital, After the Fall, Day 1, Evening_

Following the fall of Beacon Academy, the VPD set up a cordon in a relatively undamaged section of the city and created a makeshift hospital for those huntsmen and civilians wounded in the attack. Blake found herself sitting on the floor in a corner of the dark room. On two cots in front of her were Ruby and Yang. Weiss had been led away by some Atlesian military personnel early that morning and was now in route to Atlas. Ruby was as still as she had been when her uncle brought her in, the only sign of life being the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest.

Yang was shaking slightly in her sleep. She had woken up in the morning and was very quiet as Blake sat beside her and explained what happened. Beacon had fallen, the tower shattered with a stone Wyvern curled around it. Pyrrha and Penny were dead and Pyrrha didn't even have a body to bury. Ozpin was missing, presumed dead. It was understandable that Yang was not herself after everything that happened, but just looking at Yang's stump or her dead eyes cut Blake to her core.

Blake wrapped her arms around herself and pulled her legs up to her chest. Her Aura, like her spirit, was weaker than it should've been. While her wounds had closed, her right leg still had muscle damage to the point that she needed a crutch to walk. _There is more than darkness out here. _Her own words now haunted her. Her past had come back to bite her and ended up leaving with part of her partner.

_I brought Ether here, who brought Adam here, who crippled Yang. It all started with me. _Her mind had been bringing the same thoughts to the forefront for hours. She wished that Yang hadn't come for her. Wished that she was left to the mercy of Adam. She also knew that if Ruby was conscious, she would try to talk her out of the dark thoughts spiraling in her head, but Ruby wasn't there. Blake felt the tears coming back, but a voice broke through her haze.

"We're here for Blake Belladona." The voice was coming from down the hall and the sound of boots moved toward the dark room. A medic was trying to talk to the voice, but the pain from making it to her feet stopped Blake from hearing the whole conversation. She caught the word 'arrest' though. Blake was confused. Why was the VPD coming to arrest her?

Blake turned to the remains of her team, in desperate need of recovery. Blake didn't want to cause them any more trouble then she already had. She limped to the window and used her semblance to escape the room. Blake moved across the street from the makeshift hospital before taking a long look at the building. She'd come back once she could figure out what was going on. It wouldn't take too long. A shout brought her attention to an officer running toward her, pulling their weapon. Blake used her semblance and escaped down an alley.

With her still healing injuries, she only made it a few blocks away before she was forced to lean against a wall to catch her breath. She closed her eyes to try to focus, but all she saw were the faces of all those she couldn't save. Ether's voice ringing in her head, calling her a 'traitor'. Was there something she could have done to prevent this? If she just stayed with Adam, would she have been able to change the cell. Her thoughts were interrupted by the cocking of a hammer. "Freeze! Hands in the air!"

Blake looked up to see a VPD officer approaching her, gun drawn. Blake raised her hands wobbling a bit as she tried to stand straight. "Please, I don't know what this is about. I haven't done anything wrong." Her voice sounded controlled despite the lie she had just given him, but the officers eyes narrowed as he moved closer.

"Tell that to my wife." He leveled the gun at her head. Blake froze as she realized that the officer was going to execute her. Before the officer fired, there was a flash of multicolored light from the back of the alleyway and the officer's head shot forward before falling in a heap in front of her. Blake followed the weapon as it twirled through the air and landed in the outstretched hand of a person she didn't want to see, Roman Torchwick.

Torchwick leaned heavily on his cane, keeping the weight off his right ankle. He was missing his hat, jacket, and gloves. His ascot was being used as a wrap for his mangled ankle and his hair was slicked back with what looked like engine grease. The most obvious difference from the last time she saw him was his missing left sleeve which showed no arm and a mangled cybernetic joint at his shoulder that looked like his arm had been ripped off. Before she could gather more information, she was interrupted by his usual jokey tone. "Fancy seeing you here Kitty Cat. It's such a beautiful night for a walk. Care to join me?"


	2. Roman I - Dead Man Walking

**Roman I - Dead Man Walking**

_Battle of Beacon_

Roman hated to admit it, but the fiery woman had an excellent plan. As he watched the Atlesian warships crash into each other and fall to the earth, he couldn't help but laugh. _You would think that they would design their warships to be able to withstand a bit of friendly fire. Atlesian pride at its finest. _His smile dropped as he moved to the window and stared down at the destruction below. Grimm were running through the streets as flocks of Griffons and Nevermores flew around his ship. _Even without the battleships, the Atlesian Knights should be able to help push the Grimm back. Is this just a distraction or do you have something else planned, Cinder?_ His grip on Melodic Cudgel tightened as he imagined strangling the black-haired woman. He took a breath and turned to a concerned looking Neo. "I imagine my employer gave you an actual job besides rescuing my fine ass?" Neo kept his glance for a moment before looking away and offering her scroll. Roman slotted the scroll into the console, which began to glow red and flash.

Roman placed both his hands on the console. With the Knights and Paladins turned against Vale, would the hunters be able to push everything back? A spike of pain in the socket of his cybernetic forced him to wince. He couldn't tell if it was a phantom pain or not. He didn't regret losing the arm, he lost it protecting Neo, but sometimes it would seize up. Neo placed a hand on his real one, so Roman pushed his musings away. "Last job Neo, I promise. We play our parts a bit longer, then we go. Roman Torchwick will fall with Beacon."

Neo turned him around to look at her. **This isn't all on you, Roman.**

Roman smiled and crossed his arms, leaning back on the console. "We both know that's not true." As Neo went to sign, Roman grabbed her handd. "Don't try arguing with me. There will be plenty of time to do that when we are on our way home. For now, we just need to sit and wait for some fool to come and save the day"

Neo pulled her hands back. **Fine! We will argue later.**

Roman turned to regard the console. "We go down with the ship, scatter, and meet at sundown three days from now" He looked back at Neo. "Sound like a plan?" All he received was a scoff and a shake of the head. _Good old Neo. Rolling with my nonsense and keeping me grounded. _Roman smiled at his oldest friend who graced him with a small one of her own before something crashed onto the deck. "Showtime! Go see who our unlucky guest is, if you would." Neo all but skipped out, always eager for a good fight. His heart soared to see her happy even while it dropped as he wished she didn't follow him into this particular job.

Of course, it was Little Red. It couldn't have been anyone else, could it? He couldn't leave the fight to Neo. She would kill the girl if necessary, but he didn't want to put any more blood on his partner's hands then he already had. He tore out the wires of the console before moving out, disabling the automatons. If Little Red was lucky, she could take credit for this once he and Neo disappeared.

Of course, the thoughts of just knocking out the red-clad huntress-in-training flew from Roman's mind as he screamed after the falling Neo. Rage burned in his chest as Ruby charged at him. Roman was skilled, far more so then the rash, weaponless child charging him. He easily knocked her back and put a few rounds from Melodic Cudgel into her before he took a breath. As he looked down at the coughing girl, Roman forced his sarcastic mask back on his face. If he needed to play the bad guy, then he would play the part with style. His words were filled with all his pent-up aggression as he knocked Ruby down with another heavy swing. "You want to be a hero? Then play the part and die like every other huntsman in history!" He lifted his cane high. _One more hit and I go find Neo._

He never got the chance to knock out Little Red. The next thing Roman knew he was surrounded by a crushing darkness. The air pushed forcefully out of his lungs as his chest compressed. Though as quickly as the pressure started, it ended. Roman tried not to inhale the particles around him as the pressure left his chest but he couldn't stop himself. Roman found himself coughing on the floor inside the airship, surrounded by flames and twisted metal. Roman kept himself low, taking a deep breath away from the smoke before standing up. He tried to find his bearings and a way out but was mildly distracted by a slight warmth on his right side. His right glove was on fire and almost burned away. Roman quickly ripped the glove off to find his hand unburned. _What in the world?_ Roman felt his Aura pull toward the flames, but not in the way it would usually absorb damage. He pulled back and the flames moved toward him. He was so engrossed in the strange feeling he almost didn't notice his stomach drop out under him as the ship steepened its freefall. _Oh, right. Crashing._

Roman kept a firm grasp on his weapon and moved as quickly as he could up toward the exit to the room. As the ship kept picking up speed, the going became more difficult. Roman pushed himself to get out of his soon-to-be coffin. He heard the wind whipping by and saw the rapidly approaching ground through the opening he was going for. The fearful face that Neo made as she fell away from him flashed through his mind and Roman leapt.

The next few moments were drowned out by a thundering crash as the ship crumpled on impact. Roman had the wind knocked out of him once again and could feel his Aura repairing his damaged ribs even through the excruciating pain shooting through his cybernetic. Roman was swinging from the outside of the ship from his cybernetic shoulder joint, the ship having crumpled around, mangled, and pinned his prosthetic. Of course, with Roman's usual luck, his arm was mangled and pinned just enough to be useless while also not triggering the safety shut-off to his nerve endings. Roman struggled to catch his breath for a moment, the pain bringing tears to his eyes. This somehow hurt more then losing the limb the first time. _Neo will wait for you. If she is smart, then she will wait at the safehouse. You need to get yourself out of this. _

Roman's father always told him to carry a knife on him. His usual ankle knife was taken when he was imprisoned, but he had grabbed one off one of the Atlas troopers that Neo had disabled on the way in out of pure habit. Roman focused his attention on the blade for a moment to steady himself. _Can't fall here, right Neo?_ With a steadying breath, Roman placed his cane in his teeth, undid his jacket, slipped his free arm out of it, and dug the knife into the shoulder joint. Sparks flew and pain shot through the nerve connectors for a moment, before he severed them. Taking a few more steadying breaths through his nose, Roman twisted and pulled the knife to sever the limb completely. As he plummeted to the ground, he was quick enough to pull the cane from his mouth, but not quick enough to right himself or create a proper landing strategy. All his weight landed on his right ankle, snapping it sideways with a sickening crack. Roman bit back a scream and tried to keep himself calm. Focusing on the pain or screaming would do nothing but call the Grimm to him.

Roman pulled his scarf off, wrapping it into as close to a splint as he could with one hand and his teeth. His Aura could do nothing but set the bone twisted with the current situation. He grabbed a nearby broken branch and thought about Neo and the house he had to go home to. He placed his belt in his mouth, bit down, and twisted his ankle back into place before pulling his pre-made knot tight. It was a stop gap, but it would have to do for the moment. Roman grabbed his cane and used it to right himself, looking around for his hat. Once located he placed three green lien cards in the inside it and left it hanging from a low branch. If Neo was thinking clearly, she wouldn't come looking and just wait for him at their safehouse. If she did come looking, the color and number of the cards matched what they had agreed to before the crash. Now all he had to do was make it to the safe house through Grimm infested forest and streets within three days without being spotted. _Time to see if I am as good as I say I am._

Roman found himself travelling down a familiar street with Neo running ahead as the snow fell softly around them. She looked as she had all those years ago, before the multicolored, dull-eyed Neo Politan persona was created. This was back when they were happy, when she had returned to visit following her first year at Atlas Academy.

One moment she was laughing at him and the next she was grabbed by a passerby and stabbed in the neck. The attack was swift and she didn't have her defenses up. Why would she? They were just walking down a semi-busy street in the middle of the day. Roman moved toward her but was staggered by the heavy blow of an axe digging into his back. Roman took a step to steady himself before tackling Neo and her attacker to separate them. Neo grasped her throat around the knife, panic shining in her eyes as she tried to let her Aura heal the severe wound. Roman pulled out his own knife from his ankle and started stabbing at Neo's attacker. Roman managed two good stabs into his target's face and neck before the second attacker swung the axe at him again. Thankfully, Roman's Aura was strong enough to leave him with just a deep cut instead of an axe blade sunk into his back. Roman turned to attack the axe-wielder with his knife.

Neo tried to keep her original attacker busy while Roman fought off the faunus with the axe but she was thrown aside just long enough for the knife-wielder to sink his weapon into Roman's shin, shattering his weakened Aura. This distraction gave the axe-wielder the chance to strike, which Roman dodged just enough to lose his arm instead of his head. Roman fell screaming to the ground beside the knife-user just in time to see Neo rip the knife from her throat and dive toward the axe wielder.

City of Vale, After the Fall, Day 2, Early Morning

The image of Neo ripping the knife from her partially healed throat was what woke Roman up. He found himself in the destroyed home he had stumbled into the previous afternoon. Now, the broken moon shined through the holes in the roof. Roman hadn't run into any survivors by the time he made it into the city. The VPD likely set up a safe section of city for civilians to shelter. Roman just hoped they didn't center the shelter on where his safehouse was hidden. His worry increased as he dodged a few smaller patrols, but he soon found himself close to where the door was hidden. _That was easier than I thought. _

"Freeze! Hands in the air!" Roman bit back a curse only to turn around to find a VPD officer facing away from him and moving into an adjacent alley. Roman knew he should have used the distraction to keep moving, but he was nothing if not curious. Roman stumbled a few steps to see who the officer was closing on. It was Blake Belladonna, the faunus on Little Red's team and the daughter of the chief of Menagerie. She looked scared and confused, holding her hands up as the officer approached. The officer didn't go for his radio. He wasn't calling for backup and he was moving toward her with purpose. Roman hobbled to the alley and shot Melodic Cudgel at the officer, ricocheting it off the officer's head and back to him.

As the officer crumpled to the floor, Roman righted himself and put on his best smirk. "Fancy seeing you here Kitty Cat. It's such a beautiful night for a walk. Care to join me?" Blake's raised hands fell as she stared at him. Her expression was equal parts shock, fear, and horror. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

Blake limped forward as she reached for her weapon. "Why are you here?" She didn't draw her weapon but was still trying to look fierce. Her eyes kept shifting to his missing cybernetic.

"Didn't you hear me, sweetheart? I'm taking a midnight walk. You can join me if you want." Roman turned and started hobbling back toward his safehouse.

When she spoke, her voice was weaker than it was before. "Why did you help me, Torchwick?" Roman froze midstep.

Roman felt his smirk fall and fought the urge to turn around and look back at her. Why _had_ he saved her? He was free and clear and the whole point of his plan was to be unseen and labeled as dead. He felt anger flare within him but pushed it back down. _One more fool decision to toss on the pile, I suppose. _Roman forced his smirk back on and turned back to Blake. She looked at him with her arms at her side. She flinched slightly when he looked her way and he noticed a slowly spreading red patch on her white shorts. "Unfortunately, I have someplace to be. So, if you really want to know, follow me." He turned around and hobbled a step before she responded.

"Why in the world would I follow you?"

Roman stopped and turned his head to look at her. Her eyes were hard and hate-filled like they were during their first conflict. "There's the Kitty I recognize. I was wondering where you were hiding her." He got a snarl and a drawn weapon as a response. He let the amused chuckle escape him despite the increased danger. "Despite our petty squabbles, Kitty Cat, I can guarantee that where I'm going will treat you better than murderous cops and cold alleys." Roman turned back around and hobbled away, his grin no longer fake. After walking a few blocks, he found the alley and moved in until he reached the wall at the end of it. Sure enough, he saw Blake standing at the entrance to the alley when he turned around. "Well, come on then. You followed me this far. So, you can't tell me you aren't curious."

Blake took a few steps into the alley before she locked her eyes with his. Her body was tense, but her voice was even. "You were right. A dead-end alley is so much better than a regular alley."

Roman smirked at the snarky young faunus. "You wound me, my dear. Would I lead you astray?"

Blake placed a hand on her weapon again and moved toward him. "I am not your _anything_, Torchwick"

Roman moved to meet Blake. He stopped within a foot of her and smirking down at the shorter girl. "Don't be so sensitive, Kitty Cat." Keeping his eyes locked on hers, Roman pressed a seemingly normal bit of wall, which sunk in and clicked softly. Blake looked toward the wall as a hidden door swung out. Roman leaned in, forcing Blake to look back at him. He pulled the door open and gave her his widest grin. "Please, step into my parlor." Blake's yellow eyes bored into his for a moment. She was searching for something, likely his intentions. _Good luck Sweetheart. I don't even know why I'm doing this._ After a solid minute, she drew her weapon and started moving down the stairs hidden by the door.

At the bottom of the stairs, she stopped in front of the open doorway to a dark room, the only illumination coming from the fractured moon outside, not that it mattered for her. Roman shut the door behind him and the staircase and room beyond filled with light. Blake stepped into the room with her weapon ready, but Roman hobbled his way past her toward his desk. On the desk was the hat he left behind at the crash site. Under the hat was a note written in Neo's flowing script pinned to the table with a dagger. **We. Are. Going. Home.**

Roman ripped the dagger out, picked up the note, and sat himself behind the desk. He activated the console in front of him and started searching through his backdoor into the VPD systems. After a few moments, he looked up to see Blake nervously looking around the empty safehouse. "If you are waiting for Neo to appear behind you Kitty Cat, then you're going to be waiting a while. I told her to meet me here three days after the fight." He waves the note in her direction. "See this? It means she is prepping to go home so I don't expect her here for at least another day."

Blake didn't become any less tense. "Why are you helping me?"

Roman sighed and tossed Melodic Cudgel on the couch. "Look Kitty Cat, I am the bad guy here. I can understand the cops coming for MY head, but yours? Doesn't make much sense to me. What did you do?" Blake looked really uncomfortable, her bow bending forward. Roman gave her a warm, genuine smile. "Have a seat. You obviously have been running yourself ragged." She does sit down but doesn't say anything, staring down at her feet. "You don't know why, do you?" She shook her head slowly. "Do you want to find out?"

Blake's head shot up and turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"

Roman smirked at her. "I'm a master criminal, Kitty Cat. Do you think I don't have a backchannel into the VPD system? I only let myself get caught the first time to get a hard line into their systems."

Blake scoffed and glared at him, but he noticed a bit of curiosity there. "So, you already know what they are after me for."

Roman activated his console again, typing away with his remaining hand. "Actually, I don't. You aren't on the list of warrants for arrest which seems to me that they found some new information that they haven't had time to input into the database yet. Probably has something to do with the battle." Roman locked his eyes with hers again. "What happened on your end of the fight, Kitty Cat?"

Blake stared at him for a moment before looking back at her feet. "My team was separated when the fighting started. Ruby was at the stadium and Yang was under house arrest. When the Grimm started their attack, Weiss and I moved to protect the city. We were managing until the White Fang arrived to join the fight."

"Hold on." Blake blinking a looked up at him. She looked so vulnerable in that moment that Roman wanted to go over and embrace her, but he fought that down. He leaned his chin on his propped-up hand and gave her a serious look. "The White Fang joined the fight against Beacon? After the train debacle? Why?"

Blake winced at the mention of the train. She couldn't meet his eyes "A lot of faunus didn't make it out of those tunnels. I ki-"

"I was the one that sent the train rolling, Kitty Cat. Don't blame yourself for others' mistakes. They allowed their pain to rule them to the point that they joined up with the White Fang in the first place."

Blake scowled at him. "What would it matter if it **was** entirely my fault? A faunus' life isn't worth anything anyway, right Torchwick?"

Roman's brow furrowed in confusion. "You still think I hate the faunus?" He couldn't stop his laughter. Her glare softened slightly in her confusion. "My hate is very limited, Kitty Cat. I hate individuals, not groups of people. I **dislike** the White Fang because of how militant they have become, but I have no problem with faunus in general."

"I heard the things you said to the 'animals', Torchwick"

Roman smirked at her. "Have you not figured out that I am an asshole to everyone, Kitty Cat? That bow might do you more harm than just hiding one of your best features." She growled at him and he laughed in return. "So, who was leading them. The only one with any charisma that I met was Cyan Rime and he got pinched when I did. Last I heard he was in VPD custody."

Blake looked at him skeptically for a moment before looking away, face twisted in pain. "A goat-faunus named Ether Nightshade. She's fro-"

Roman slammed his fist down on the desk, his console flashing on and off. Blake stared at him with some fear in her eyes, reaching for the weapon she left on the end table. Roman took a deep breath before he smiled at her, causing her to flinch. "Nightshade, you say? Where might she be, Ms. Belladonna?"

Blake looked terrified, scooting back on the couch and holding her weapon toward him. "She's dead. She died in the battle."

Roman blinked at her stupidly for a few seconds before replying. "She's dead?" He sighed heavily. _So, I don't get to finish this myself then._ "How did she die?"

"How do you even know about her?"

Roman relaxed slightly. He was obviously making her uncomfortable. "I grew up in Atlas, Kitty Cat. I knew her back before she joined the White Fang. From what I have heard, she only got worse." Blake gave him a slight nod. "Now, are you going to answer my previous question?

Blake kept her gaze firmly on Roman as she spoke. "After the Atlesian Knights turned on us, Weiss and I separated to help who we could. I encountered Nightshade in an abandoned building. I fought against her, but I didn't stand a chance. She was going to kill me, until Adam appeared." She flinched as she said his name. Clearly something hard happened after the bull-faunus joined the fight. She paused and stared at him for a moment before asking. "You know Adam too?"

Roman blinked. _Do I tell her? No, probably wouldn't go over too well._ "Yes, I know of a lot of criminals and White Fang members from back in my Atlas days. I moved here almost five years ago, but I still have some contacts back in the frozen north."

Blake looked down. "Adam killed Ether in front of me. I thought he was coming for me next, but then Yang showed up."

Roman raised an eyebrow. "The Firecracker tried to fight Adam Taurus?" _I don't see that going well for her._

Blake grasped her knees and started shaking. "Yes, she –"

"Blake?" She looked up and stared at him with confused but watery eyes. It was the first time he called her by name, so her confusion was warranted. "You are mentally and physically exhausted and clearly reciting the events of the battle isn't helping. Why don't we get some sleep and sort everything tomorrow?"

Blake looked flabbergasted. "If you think I am going to slee-"

Roman started to laugh. "Oh, as much as the thought tickles me, we are both still recovering. Or have you not noticed that pain in your side getting worse." Blake looked down at her clothes and winced at what she saw. Roman staggered as he stood up, using the desk as a crutch as he moved toward the leather chair in the corner. "Mind handing the crippled old man his cane, Kitty Cat." He gave her a winning grin that was rewarded with an eye roll. He was a little surprised when she tossed him Melodic Cudgel without even unloading it. _I haven't attacked her yet. Why would I do it now, I suppose._ He sat on the desk to mime tipping his missing hat to her before using the cane to make it to his chair and sitting down. "Try to get some sleep. You won't do anyone any good dead on your feet, Kitty Cat." Blake gave him a very skeptical look, so he shrugged and gestured at the bookshelves. "Or read a book, but you have to sleep sometime." Roman closed his eyes and relaxed.

After a few minutes he heard a low voice. "Okay." Blake laid on the couch, keeping her weapon within reach. Roman saw her bow laying on the nightstand when he cracked his eyes open to peak.

Roman's dreams were of watching Neo fall without her umbrella, scattering to bloody bits when she hit the ground. He was conscious enough to know that she was fine. She had left him his hat as proof she was okay, but that didn't stop the dreams from showing him what could have been in explicit and gory detail.

He would have thanked Blake for waking him if she hadn't done it by tossing Melodic Cudgel aside, pressing her foot into his chest to hold him to the chair, and pointing her weapon at his throat. Her face was contorted in fear, her hands and voice shaking. "Who are you! Who are you to Adam!"


	3. Blake II - Photographs

**Blake II – Photographs**

"Okay" She laid down on the couch, keeping Gambol Shroud on the floor beside her and staring up at the ceiling. She slid the bow from her hair and ears and placed it on the table. There was no need to hide her ears here and she would take the opportunity to release them.

After a few moments of lying there, Torchwick's breathing slowed and he fell asleep. Blake continued to stare up at the ceiling, thinking back to all her previous encounters with Torchwick. _How can he sleep so soundly with all that he has done?_ The fact that the Torchwick who was helping her escape the police and seemingly giving her a place to hide was so similar to the snarky criminal who ran a mech through a busy highway and robbed every dust shop in Vale was stuck in the front of her thoughts. Why had he saved her from that cop? Torchwick was a lying, manipulative schemer who always seemed to underestimate her, much to his dismay. The first time they fought, he had shown himself as a skilled fighter, but it looked like the Battle of Beacon had left him almost as bad off as Yang. The comparison brought the chill back to her bones. For a moment, she was watching Yang shiver in her sleep again before she returned to the dark room, quiet save for Torchwick's light breathing. Shaking her head slightly, she closed her eyes and tried to steady her heartbeat. One moment she was seeing the back of her eyelids, the next she was back in the fight.

She smelt the burning bodies again, Ether's muzzled face hid her sinister grin as she loomed over Blake. Adam didn't interfere this time. Ether threw her to the ground and slid her blades into Blake's stomach. Blake wasn't panicked despite the pain. She was cold, resigned to her fate. No one was coming to save her this time. Except it was far worse than that. "Get away from her!" Yang's voice ringing in the empty room stabbed a new hole into Blake's heart. Yang ran into the fight but instead of losing an arm, she was impaled on Ether's blades. Blake tried to scream but she couldn't, her heart hammering in her chest. Ether threw Yang's body down next to her and Blake watched the light fade from her eyes.

Blake woke with a gasp, digging her nails into the couch. She didn't know where she was for a moment looking around the dark room quickly. She jerked back to the other side of the couch when she noticed Torchwick looking in her direction with his weapon pointed at her. After a moment he sagged back down and seemed to be asleep again. _Was that an instinctual reaction?_ As she stared, she realized that he had indeed fallen right back to sleep. Blake tried to close her eyes and calm down but all she saw was Yang's dead eyes staring back at her. She felt her stomach lurch and covered her mouth as the bile rose in her throat. _It was just a dream. Yang isn't dead. Ether is the one who's dead!_

Blake stared at the opposite wall and tried to steady her breathing. She needed to find something to focus on, so she grabbed the only item on the low table beside the couch. It was a picture frame showing Torchwick leaning on his cane with Neo standing next to him leaning on her closed parasol. They were both grinning at the camera. _They might be criminals, but they do take a good picture_. The joy coming from the picture brought a melancholy smile to her face. She had barely been gone from her team for a few hours, but it was already hurting. Ruby was in a coma, Weiss had been taken away to Atlas, and the White Fang took Yang's arm. She couldn't see any of them again and, for the first time in a while, she was alone.

As Blake's fingers absentmindedly played along the edges of the frame, she felt a button. As she pressed it, the picture changed. This time Torchwick was sitting in the chair he was currently sleeping in with his legs crossed and a book in his lap. Blake had to stifle a laugh when she noticed the confused look on his face as he stared at the person taking the picture with a pair of reading glasses at the end of his nose. _Who would think he needs reading glasses? _While trying to look at what book he was reading, she noticed the grey metal of his left hand holding the book open. _That probably has a story to go with it. It looks like Atlas tech. Maybe he couldn't cut it as a criminal in Atlas and came to Vale?_

Blake clicked the button again and couldn't suppress her giggle. The next picture showed Neo floating down to the ground using her umbrella. Her face was disgruntled as she glared at the person holding the camera while holding her Beacon regulation skirt down with her free hand. Blake couldn't blame the photo taker, who she presumed was Torchwick. Neo did look adorable in the picture. _Wait, is she my age?_ Blake had done as much research as she could on Torchwick and his tiny partner. Torchwick had an expected history, orphan surviving on the streets turned criminal mastermind. Neo Politan was a different story. All the information the VPD were able to send over on Neo was that she was a young, occasional accomplice for Torchwick. No other affiliations or family to speak of. _Maybe she is some stray he picked up. Did he pick her up on a lark and bring her to shelter?_ Blake covered her eyes with her free hand. _Oh, for fucks sake, that is basically what he did with me._ Blake turned to stare at the sleeping criminal on the other side of the room. _What are your goals here, Torchwick?_ Blake knew he was strong, but with him lacking an arm, she was confident she could beat him if he tried anything.

Thinking about Torchwick's injury led to thinking about Yang's so Blake forced himself to look back at the frame in her hand. She clicked the button again and the picture changed. The picture showed a human man and faunus woman that Blake couldn't recognize. The woman was wearing a long, sleek, red dress that matched her hair and standing in front of her companion with her hands clasped in front of her. Unlike her companion, she was looking at the camera. Her crimson locks were tied back in a ponytail that was draped over the shoulder furthest from her companion. The most striking things about her were the two fox tails curled around her partner and her multicolored eyes, one pink and one brown, that seemed to shine with her smile. Her companion has an arm wrapped around her waist, a wedding band prominent on his hand. _Why do they have a picture of a random couple?_

Blake looked up to see if the man would answer her question and her mind shut down for a moment. _Torchwick?_ No, it couldn't be him. The Torchwick she knew wouldn't get married, let alone to a faunus. Even if he did, he would have been smirking at the camera in his usual confident way. This flame haired man was smiling softly and looking down at the woman in his arms with a look that could only be qualified as 'cherished'. This new man certainly resembled Torchwick. He had Torchwick's hair and eye color, but he had a full but trimmed beard and his hair was cut in a very short, military style. _Who is this? Maybe Torchwick has a brother?_ She looked closer to the face trying to find a difference. _He looks so similar. Are they twins?_ Blake's train of thought stopped abruptly when she noticed the scar. When Blake had first held Torchwick at blade-point on that dock, she noticed a slight scar under his right eye usually hidden by his hair. The man in the photo had the same scar.

Blake stares at the scar on the sleeping man across the room aghast at this new information. _Torchwick married a faunus? No, it had to be a plot to steal her money or something. _Blake looked back to the photo to triple-check only to find that the picture had changed again. Torchwick and his 'wife' were in this one as well. This time they were standing beside a chair and smiling down at the pair sitting in it. Well, to be more precise there was a man sitting in the chair with a woman sitting in his lap. The new girl was a white-haired fox-faunus with white eyes and wearing a wide grin as she looked up at the sitting man. As Blake brought her eyes up to look at the fourth person in the picture, ice filled her veins. Adam's scared face smiled at her from the picture until the frame fell from her numb and trembling fingers. Adam's speech to Ether about his mentor played in her head and Blake felt bile rise in her throat again. _Did Torchwick bring me here for Adam?_ Adam's blood splattered face was at the forefront of her mind as she grabbed her weapon and moved to Torchwick. She knocked his weapon across the room and slammed her boot into his chest to hold him in the chair at blade point. "Who are you! Who are you to Adam!"

Torchwick raised his hand in surrender, keeping his eyes on her weapon as it shook by his neck. "Calm down Kitty Cat, why don't you just take a breat-"

Blake pushed the blade against his neck, forcing him against the chair and cutting a small line across his throat. "Answer my question Torchwick! Are you just holding me here until Adam comes to kill me?"

Torchwick blinked once then tried to speak as blood begins trickling down his neck. "Okay, okay calm down."

Blake removed the blade from his neck but kept it ready. Torchwick was a schemer and she wouldn't let him get the best of her. "Talk." Torchwick rubbed at his cut neck and winced at the pain. He took a deep breath and locked eyes with her. His eyes were trying to focus on the sound of her voice, the darkness sapping the memorable green of his eyes. _He is thinking too much. He's plotting something._ "I said talk. Now." Blake moved the blade to the side of his neck again.

The smirking human breathed in deeply before spitting a gout of flame. Blake activated her semblance to leap out of the way of the flames. While she was dodging, she saw a blade fly past her and slam into the command console next to the door. The lights came up, blinding her for a moment. Blake jumped back blindly, hitting a wall and readying her weapon. When her eyes readjusted, Torchwick was across the room from her with his cane held ready at his side. "Okay, now that I don't have a blade at my throat, the hell are you on about?"

Blake ignored him, desperately trying to think of what to do. Before she could close the distance to fight Torchwick, the door to their side slammed shut. Blake turned to see Neo standing in front of the door with her eyes white and wide with horror as she looked at her partner in crime. Before Blake could use the opportunity to try and make it to the door, Neo turned and slammed her into the back wall. The force of the blow made Blake's vision blur. "Vanille!" When Blake's eyes refocused, she was pressed against the wall with the blade at the end of Neo's parasol inches from her left eye. Blake froze at the cold fury in Neo's eyes. She swallowed heavily as terror gripped her soul. Was this how she was going to die?

Then, Neo turned to look at Torchwick and Blake saw her eyes change. The fury drained away as tears filled the shorter woman's eyes. Then cracks started forming on the tricolored woman's head before shattering as Neo leapt toward Torchwick, her weapon tossed aside, forgotten. The taller man wrapped his remaining arm around the small woman as she wept into his stomach. No cries left her mouth, only ragged breathing as she clawed at the crime boss' back. Blake stared at Neo's pure white hair and the large fox ears that now protruded from atop her head. She looked down at the same woman sitting on Adam's lap as he nervously smiled at the camera with a face that matched his hair color. As the fear and panic left her all at once, Blake had a moment to notice the picture getting closer and closer, but she blacked out before she hit the ground.

The first thing Blake felt when she woke up was warmth. She felt the tingling of her Aura, stronger than it had been in a while, slide over her body as she slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the large, white fox ears poking out of the mass of hair in front of her face. The second thing was the steady breath playing across her collarbone. It was only after noting the first two things that Blake realized she was naked. Blake grabbed the other person's shoulder and pushed them away with the added force of her foot into their chest. In the moment she had as her companion got to their feet, Blake took stock of her current situation. She was in a shower room, though smaller than the communal showers in Beacon. She was sitting on a small stool and had been leaned against a wall. Her clothes and weapons were nowhere to be seen.

Looking back at her companion, she found Neo looking back at her in her white-haired fox-faunus form with her hands raised in surrender. Neo was also naked and held a dripping wet cloth in one of her hands. Blake blinked and tried to process what was happening. _Wait, was she tending my wounds? _Blake didn't understand. As she watched the calm girl opposite her, Blake took note of her physique. Neo had a huntress' body, toned and scarred. Aura may protect their bodies but sometimes, in training or live combat, you take real damage and end up scarred. The most obvious scar was the thick, jagged line across her throat. Blake didn't remember seeing it in the picture she found. _Is this her real body?_

Neo cleared her throat before placing her hands on her hips and winked at her as if to say 'You like what you see?'

Blake flushed slightly and looked away. "Sorry for staring"

Neo rolled her eyes and began signing. **Do you think I mind you looking if I chose to be naked in here?**

Blake sighed before looking back at her. "I suppose not." Neo seemed surprised for a moment that Blake could understand her. Adam has taught it to her when she had first run away from her parents to join Sienna's White Fang. She had always wondered where he learned it.

Neo tossed the rag at her to get her attention. Blake barely caught it before it hit her in the face, turning to the fox with her ears folded forward. Neo smirked before signing. **How are your legs feeling?**

Blake stood up, her legs wobbling a bit from how she had been sleeping but there was no pain. "Just scars now. I suppose I should thank you." Neo waved her off and sauntered over. She plucked the cloth from Blake's hand before bending slowly at the waist to pick up the stool and steaming bowl of water. Blake tried not to leer at the shorter woman, but she couldn't help watching a single droplet of water trial down her back. Neo placed the stool and bowl in the center of the shower and gestures for Blake to sit, Torchwick-like smirk plastered on her face. _Well they are partners._ "I am can wash myself, thanks"

Neo rolled her eyes **I'm not gonna bite you Kitty Cat. Just sit down so I can wash your back.**

Blake wanted to argue, but she was confused, mentally exhausted, and emotionally drained. As if she sensed the cat-faunus' dismay, Neo placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave her a warm smile before crouching behind her and grabbing the towel. As the warm water flowed down her back, Blake allowed herself to relax, focusing on her Aura. If she was going to escape from here, she would need every scrap she could before the fighting started. In the back of her mind she knew she likely couldn't escape Neo and Torchwick in a confined room with one exit without clothes or weapons, but she would have to try if it came to it. For someone who, according to Yang, hit like a truck, Neo's hands were surprisingly soft as they worked circles around Blake's back.

Just as Blake forced herself to tense to not doze off, she heard a familiar voice from the next room. "Roman, listen I am just trying to protec-"

"No! You WILL be standing on my doorstep within six months, Adam." Torchwick was angrier than Blake had ever heard him, but what scared her the most was the fact that Neo now held both her shoulders and was shaking. Whether from fear, anger, or something else Blake couldn't tell.

Adam sound exacerbated, and distorted from the scroll call, but there was a tenderness in his voice that Blake had heard only rarely. "Roman, they would never let me step foot-"

The sound of a fist hitting the desk stopped the bull-faunus in his tracks. "Don't underestimate me, Adam. **I** will take care of the issues here and at home. **I** will make sure that you have a safe home to come back to. **You** worry about getting your information, lying low, and then hopping a ship before your deadline. **If** some of your buddies don't like your decision and decide to come looking for you, you are well aware of what I will do to protect my family."

Adam's voice sounded so small that Blake had to strain to hear it. "Family?"

Torchwick's voice lost every ounce of anger and now sounded pained and earnest. "Yes, Adam, family. You are my family, same as Vanille. You always have been and always will be. Now please, just take off the mask." Torchwick's voice broke during the last sentence with the emotion in it.

Blake was so flabbergasted by the sudden expansion of Torchwick's emotional range that she barely caught Adam's whispered, "Thank you." Torchwick's loud sigh seemed to indicate the call was over, but before Blake could fully grasp that, Neo ran straight out the door and into Torchwick's arms. The taller man seemed taken aback for a moment before wrapping his arms around his shorter partner in crime. Blake stood up and walked to the open doorway to marvel at the scene in front of her. Torchwick looked up for a brief moment before noticing her nudity and turning himself and Neo completely around. Blake barely registered that as her mind raced to connect dots that her previous exhaustion prevented.

Blake stared at the ruined joint where Torchwick's arm used to be. _Dismembered_. She shifted her gaze to the wound on Neo's neck. _Crippled_. Finally, she turned to the picture frame, now sitting where it began on the end table, thinking on the red-haired fox-faunus. _Slaughtered._ She didn't need Torchwick to answer her question anymore. She knew what his relationship to Adam was now and, despite how complicated it seemed in her head, Torchwick summed it up in a single word. Family.


	4. Roman II - Scars

**Roman II – Scars**

Roman saw the cat-faunus stagger before she started to fall. He barely managed to catch her with his remaining arm and slowly lowered her down to the ground. He was expecting her to claw his eyes out, but she seemed completely out of it. Roman placed his ear on her chest and two fingers on her pulse. Her breathing and heartbeat were slow and steady. After a minute of making sure nothing changed, Roman looked up to see Neo in her true form furiously signing at him. Ignoring all of her questions, he stood up, walked over, and wrapped his remaining arm around her. As she furiously flailed her arms, he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I am so happy your safe, Vanille." She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a good squeeze before pushing him away. Neo's fingers were flexing as she stared up at him, looking very conflicted before she kicked him in the shin. "Ow! What was that for?"

**That was not fair! Don't choose the moment I am angry at you to act like my big brother!** She huffed and placed her hand on her hips.

Roman rubbed his shin but couldn't stop his smile. Despite the dozen years that had passed since they met, the fact she could still act like an adorable little sister still brought a smile to his face. "You're right. I'm sorry, Vanille."

Neo rolled her eyes dramatically. **It's fine. Why are you calling me Vanille now? Shouldn't you be worried about the cat hearing us? More importantly, what is she doing her?**

Roman blinked and looked down at the unconscious cat-faunus. "Truthfully, I don't know what compelled me to bring her here, but now I know what we need to do. She needs some Aura therapy and to have her wounds seen too."

Neo just stared at him for a long moment. **Okay, I know you picked us up back when you were just a teenager, but isn't it a little early for a midlife crisis? Please don't tell me you're going to start collecting wounded faunus again.**

Roman couldn't stop his laugh, waving off Neo's concern and confusion. "No, nothing like that, but we are certainly partially to blame for her predicament."

**If this is about Cinder, it's not your fault. She was threatening-**

Roman put up his hand to stop her. "Nah this was caused by an older failure." Neo cocked her head to the side. "Ms. Belladonna and her partner got in the middle of Ether and Adam's fight"

Neo's eyes widened. Her eyes darted to the cat-faunus and back to him for a few moments while she gathered her thoughts. **Adam is back? Didn't you say he went to Mistral?**

"The last time I heard from him, he said his partner ran from him and he was returning to Mistral to sort himself out. Looks like he came back to track down Ether."

**Is she dead?**

Roman nodded and moved to nearby cabinet, looking for clothes. "That's what the kitty said. Apparently, Adam did something bad to her partner afterwards. I am not sure what he did or why he did it, but it didn't seem like she was dead."

Neo thought for a moment before nodding and signing. **Branwen's daughter, right?**

"Yeah, that's the one. Now we both know I am not a magnanimous man, but I feel we owe the kitty a hand." Neo sighed and waved him off before going to pick Blake up and take her to the shower. "I'll set some clothes out." Neo looked back at him to nod before shutting the door. After placing the clothes within easy reach, Roman scrounged in his desk for his cigars and spare lighter, wondering why he didn't keep them in the same place. Once his cigar was lit, he took a deep breath through his nose and let the smoke fill his mouth. As he breathed out, Roman peered through the cloud of smoke and saw the picture frame on the floor.

The crime boss understood where Blake's outburst had come from now. He smiled warmly at the gathering. He remembered when they took that picture. Adam had decided to go make the world a better place for his people by joining the White Fang and they had gathered to have one last family photo before he went on his adventure. Neo jumping into his lap to fluster him hadn't been in the plans but, made the photo all that more special. Roman moved over to his desk and laid the picture frame on it. He slowly ran his thumb over Sherry's picture. He could almost hear her giggle in the back of his mind. The same giggle she gave when he would brush her long hair out of her face.

He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath before he cycled to the next picture. There stood Neo's old team, Team VHTE. Roman let out a small chuckle at the usual sight of Neo being at least a head shorter than the rest of them. She had her rapier resting on her shoulder and smirked at the camera. Roman couldn't stop himself from staring at her pale, unblemished neck. His mind unhelpfully supplied him with the image of her tearing the knife from her neck, so Roman turned his attention to the other members of the team.

The one that stood out the most was Teal Rime, the massive bear-faunus with his hand resting on an equally massive longaxe he was leaning on like a staff. Teal was the epitome of a gentle giant, always wanting to help Sherry with basic chores whenever he visited on a weekend. Neo always joked that he never liked fighting other people and always ended up losing sparing matches because of it.

Next to Teal was his partner, Holly Sherwin. Holly was a hyena-faunus with spotted brown and blond hair and ears who wielded a pair of cutlasses with pistols in the cross guards. _Her weapons are similar to Blake's now that I think about it._ Holly was a loud and funny girl who towered over the rest of the girls in her class. She was only slightly taller than Roman, though she still only came up to Teal's shoulder.

Much shorter than the other two, but still taller than Neo, was Ether Nightshade. Roman's felt his teeth grind as he looked down at Neo's old partner. Ether never liked him, which he didn't really care about. As he and Sherry grew closer, she grew worse. Every time Ether came over, she would talk about all the horrible things humans had done to faunus over the years. Roman was fine hearing the ram-faunus gripe. She was Neo's partner and it wasn't like she was wrong about the atrocities, but Sherry never liked it. About a month before Roman and Neo were attacked in the street, Sherry called Ether on her attitude. Ether replied with several slurs at Sherry and her relationship with Roman. Roman responded by throwing Ether out the living room window. He had let her walk away, which was something he would never forgive himself for. _I should have beat her to death and buried her in the backyard._

Roman took a deep, cleansing breath and clicked over to the next picture. This didn't alleviate his rage as much as he would have liked. He had forgotten this picture was next. Staring back at him was the first picture he had taken with his 'family'. Roman and Sherry, both 17 at the time, held the camera and had their arms around three other kids. Adam, 10 years old and recently rescued from his assailant, was closest to Roman. The other two were Sherry's 12-year-old twin siblings, Vanille and Cholat.

Suddenly, all Roman could smell was blood. His cybernetic joint surged pain through his body and his real hand felt like it was shattered. His heart rate and breathing were rapid, and the edges of his vision began to turn black. Then, just as quickly as it began, the attack ended. His scroll was vibrating in his pocket. The call was transferred to the console in front of him showing the picture of a bull. The master criminal's eyebrows rose in interest at the screen. He had been planning on contacting Adam, but this was much earlier than Roman expected. With a small amount of trepidation, Roman clicked the 'answer' button. Suddenly the screen changed to show the familiar masked face of Adam Taurus sitting in the corner of the dark room. He looked haggard and was grasping his weapon tightly across his chest as he stared down at the screen. Roman was concerned but tried not to let it show in his voice. "Adam?"

The bull-faunus' voice shook slightly as he spoke "R-Roman, what happened? How did that happen to you!"

Roman looked at the ruined socket of his prosthetic. "What? Oh this? Don't worry, I have a spare. Are YOU okay?"

Adam looked away from the screen for a moment before speaking. "I…I'll be okay."

Roman saw the hesitation and decided to press his younger friend. _Best to start with the act I would praise him for. _"I heard you caught Ether."

Adam grit his teeth and nodded; his voice stronger than it was before. "Yes. She was weaker than I thought she would be."

"She always was overconfident. Dismissing Sherry as 'weak' because she hated fighting, is what got her face mangled." He held his breath for a moment, trying to be as calm as possible. "I heard that you ran into an few other acquaintances of mine during the battle. I heard a blond bombshell decided to pick a fight with you."

Adam clutched his weapon closer to his chest. "Yes" His voice was more than calm, it was devoid of any emotion.

_Not good. _Roman leaned closer to the screen. "What did I tell you about masks Adam?"

Adam's gloves squeaked as his grip tightened on his sword, using it like a lifeline. "That they are useful tools, but I should never let the mask become who I really am." He was repeating it mechanically.

"Adam, take off the mask"

Adam reached up, almost without thinking before putting his hand quickly back to the ground. "…I don't think I can anymore."

Alarm bells rang in Roman's head. He needed to get through to him immediately. "What did you do to her, Adam?"

Adam looked away, his hands shaking. "I was going to confront Blake, but then her partner showed up. She came at me so fast, I just reacted. I-" Adam looked back at the screen and then away from it again. "I dismembered her, Roman. I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I see her arm laying on the ground and Blake's eyes boring into my soul. I'm a monster, Roman."

Roman reached out with his remaining hand but dropped it back to the desk after realizing the pointlessness of the gesture. "No, you're not. You made a mistake Adam. A horrible, costly mistake, but a mistake none the less. I know the blond better than you do, and she is strong enough to bounce back from this."

Adam looked down. "She isn't the only one. I have killed people, Roman. I had to protect the weaker members of the Fang, but their faces still haunt me."

"Then you aren't too far gone, Adam. Your mistakes haunt you. You feel guilt and pain for the pain you caused. That makes you a man, not a monster."

Adam was shaking slightly one hand now on his mask, his voice cracking. "I…I don't know what to do."

A wry smile crossed the crime lord's face. "It's not too late to come home."

Adam laughed humorlessly. "Home was gone the mom-"

"You know damn well what I mean. Vanille and I miss you and we have some people we want you to meet."

The was a long pause before Adam spoke again. "Sienna has helped me a lot over the years, but I don't know what is happening to the White Fang I first joined. I need to find out what she is planning. I could never put any of this behind me with the 'what if's looming over my head."

Roman sighed heavily. _He's making excuses. I have to be firm. _"Fine. Then TALK to her and then come home."

Adam sighed, his voice gaining more confidence but Roman could see it was false and it did nothing but stoke his ire. "I can't just abandon the Fang and go home. I would have to lay low and there are people I need to make peace with."

"You have six months."

"Roman, listen I am just trying to protec-"

Roman was having none of it. "No! You WILL be standing on my doorstep within six months, Adam."

Adam turned back to the screen, his hands coming up in a placating gesture "Roman, they would never let me step foot-"

Roman slammed his fist onto the desk, shaking the console screen "Don't underestimate me, Adam. I will take care of the issues here and at home. I will make sure that you have a safe home to come back to. You worry about getting your information, lying low, and then hopping a ship before your deadline. If some of your buddies don't like your decision and decide to come looking for you, you are well aware of what I will do to protect my family."

Adam ducked his head under Roman's tirade. "Family?" His voice was soft and slightly hopeful.

Roman smiled at his younger friend as his heart filled with warmth. _Oh Adam, must you always see yourself as separate._ "Yes Adam, family. You are my family, same as Vanille. You always have been and always will be. Now please, just take off the mask." Roman hated the crack in his voice. He needed to be the strong one right now.

"Thank you." Then the call ended.

Roman let out a sigh, trying to sort through all the information he had just received. Before he could figure out any plan, Neo burst out of the bathroom stark naked and all but tackled him. His partner wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his chest. _She must have heard the call._ Roman wrapped his arm around her and looked up to check on Blake. He got a good look at a lot more of her than he anticipated. His eyes widened before he spun himself and Neo around, focusing back on his shorter partner in crime. He rubbed small circles on her back as he tried to organize his thoughts. After a few moments, Neo looked up at him and he smiled down to her. "Feeling better?"

She nodded and let go, taking a few steps back. **So, what are we going to do?**

Roman ran his hand through his sludge covered hair. "Right now, I am thinking I need a bath." He looked toward the ceiling while calling over his shoulder to Blake. "You find the clothes I left out for you?"

The stumbling around seemed to indicate that she was looking for the clothes. Out of the corner of his eyes, Roman saw Neo roll her eyes before moving to assist Blake. Being careful not to look back at the two getting changed, Roman moved back to the bookcase and began removing books to reveal the hidden safe. "You two decent?"

Blake sighed behind him. "Yes Torchwick, we're dressed." Roman turned around and moved the box to his desk. "What's in the box?"

He turned to look at Blake giving her a grin. "My spare limb." He laughed at the confused look on her face. "First rule of the Atlesian Military, Kitty Cat. 'If you need something, bring two." He gave the cat-faunus a once-over. She was wearing his shirt and jacket, the pants he left out still sitting on the counter, the jacket ending just past her knees. "You know, if you cut the front of it, that jacket fits your style pretty well."

Blake looked down and seemed to contemplate it for a minute before remembering where she was and glaring at him. "You were in the Atlesian Military?"

Roman thinks back to when he was a kid, standing in front of a mirror pretending to be accepting a metal from his father. _Ah, the ignorance of youth._ He shook his head as he gestured Neo over. "My dad was. He beat those snippets of wisdom into me when I was growing up." Turning to his partner, Roman opened the case to reveal the cybernetic. He had smuggled it from Atlas the previous year to replace his out of date prosthetic, but decided to keep it for an emergency. Over the past year, he had painted the armor plating orange and the joints black. Neo was giving him a very unimpressed look, which earned her a chuckle. "What? I think it looks nice. Anyway, I am gonna take a shower and sort out this socket. If you could run a diagnostic on it and check the backdoor for information on Ms. Belladonna, I would appreciate it."

Neo rolled her eyes but nodded. Blake turned toward him as he walked past. "I still have some questions for you, Torchwick."

"Sure thing, Kitty Cat." He waved her off, not even looking her way as he grabbed a towel and moved into the shower. Roman had some issue removing his soiled clothes due to his missing limb, but he eventually stripped himself bare. Moving to fill the bowl with hot water, Roman gazed into the mirror fixed above the spicket. _How do you expect to help Adam when you're already a monster? _

Suddenly he was looking back at a younger version of himself, his hospital gown splattered with blood. Roman wasn't sure if the blood-soaked limbs of his illusionary self were shaking along with his current one. His skin turned to ice before he dumped the contents of the bowl over his head, banishing his delusion and leaving just his soaked, present self staring back at him. With a heavy sigh, he began filling the bowl again, his father's voice ringing in his head.

_Listen son, in this world, the Grimm are not the worst monsters. There will be people that hurt you and those you care about simply because they can. Someday you might need to use what I have taught you to kill someone. Look straight at the people you kill. Never look away and don't ever forget them, because I guarantee they won't forget you. _Roman even remembered the pause, the image of his father whipping the blood from his cane clear in his mind. _If you ever reach a point where you can't remember them, hang up your weapons before you grow into a monster!_ His father had never spoken to him with as much emotion as he did during that speech. Roman sat down and took a deep breath. "Okay" He let the breath go and tried to follow his father's advice.

He would never forget his first. Rose Liudao was a less than reputable huntress. One of the few independent operators in Atlas. Which is likely why she was paid to kill a young faunus. She would have succeeded too, had Roman not caught her attention. He could never remember how he survived that fight. Maybe she was slow due to lack of fighting people who could fight back. Maybe his father had just trained him that well. Maybe she underestimated him because he wasn't even old enough to get into Atlas Academy. Whatever the reason or fluke was, Roman had come out with a cut on his side and Rose had ended up with his backup knife in her temple. He could feel the raised skin of the scar as he ran the cloth over his body. It seemed like every scar was connected to a body.

The scar on his ankle and his missing limb were courtesy of Alabaster and Nyte, the 'A' and 'N' of Team CIAN. Ether had conspired with CIAN to Roman and his family. The duo had almost succeeded in killing Neo and Roman had Neo not killed Alabaster outright. By boosting each other's Auras, Roman and Neo managed to survive while Nyte bled out next to his partner's corpse.

Moving the cloth to his chest, Roman ran his hand down the large scar that traveled from his left hip to right shoulder. A memoir of the third time he had almost died and of the last member of CIAN he and Neo had tracked down. Ion was one of the trio that had killed Sherry while Nyte and Alabaster went after Neo and Roman. Ion was the lucky one, in that she wasn't maimed by Sherry's last stand. It took him two years to track her down and Neo had taken her time getting every scrap of information of why they had been attacked out of the CIAN team member before killing her. Capturing Ion hadn't been the hard part. Ion had been riding high on her success as a member of the Branwen tribe and had grown sloppy. The hard part was surviving the retribution that came after they had killed her. Roman could still feel the phantom current of the yellow, lightning-dust blade that had cut him. It had been like being attacked by a thundercloud. Just a curtain of black hair before a sudden strike. Without Roman's intense Aura training throughout his life and Neo's quick thinking to get them away, he would have been dead.

Overlapping the massive slash on his right shoulder were a pair of bullet scars. Two years ago, after he escaped from his self-imposed imprisonment by the VPD, Junior decided that he didn't want the independent criminal back on his streets. At first, the attacks were a minor inconvenience and an excuse for a workout. Then the incompetent fools nearly took out an apartment building full of people to kill him. After that incident, Roman slipped a letter to one of the Malachite twins for Junior. A warning that the next group sent after Roman wouldn't be coming back. Junior decided to double down and sent four gunmen to finish off Roman. Roman didn't particularly want to kill them, but he had made a threat and needed to see it through if he wanted to keep working in Vale. _Dad would have crippled you if he heard you say something like that._

Roman pressed the warm cloth to his face instinctively to silence the voice in his head but chose to breath in just as the water flowed down his face. He doubled over off the stool, coughing violently. When he got his breathing under control, he looked up to see Neo giving him a concerned look from the open door. He gave her a shaky smile and waved her off. She rolled her eyes and closed the door again. Roman shook his head. "Probably should quit smoking" he mumbled as he lifted the cloth up again. As he brought the cloth up, he noticed the scars on his remaining hand.

Suddenly, he was staring at his mangled hand from 6 years ago. A hand with broken knuckles sticking through the skin. A hand covered in blood, gore, and skull fragments. He was shaking slightly as he looked away from his hand, terrified of what he might find.

It wasn't what he expected. Roman wasn't in some twisted version of his past but remembering a true memory. Cholat Calico, leader of team CIAN, was dead on the ground, head so mangled it was all but unrecognizable. The criminal almost smiled at the sight, before he blinked and found himself looking at Sherry's body.

Roman jumped back, pressing his back against the wall and covered his eyes with the cloth. Her death wasn't his fault. _Are you sure? Weren't you planning on moving them to Vale so Neo could go to Beacon? You could have saved Sherry._ Roman turned and slammed his forehead into the wall. When he blinked away the blurriness, he was back in the thankfully bloodless bathroom.

Taking a few minutes to relax and let his Aura mend the gash he had put in it, Roman cleaned himself while humming an old lullaby Sherry used to sing. He felt that familiar melancholy and tightness in his chest as he dried himself of. Sherry would be disappointed in him for wallowing in his misery. He had made himself quite a list of things to do after all. Roman took a few deep breaths before exiting the room.


	5. Blake III - Interrogation

**Blake III – Interrogation**

As Torchwick entered the bathroom, Blake turned to see her white-haired companion prodding at the prosthetic on the table. Blake looked over Neo's shoulder as she ran diagnostics. The paint job was bright but seemed to fit Torchwick's flamboyant personality. It was very well made, doubtful Torchwick made it himself. _How did he get his hands on this? If he has the pull in Atlas to get this, why is he here in Vale?_

Neo nudged her. **You really want to know why we left Atlas?**

Blake blinked at the shorter girl. Had she said that last bit out loud? Blake thought she had an idea but decided to nod anyway.

Neo reached for the picture frame and cycled the pictures a few times before handing it to Blake. **See anyone familiar?**

Blake looked down and saw an obvious huntsman team in Atlas Military jumpsuits. The tall bear-faunus was vaguely familiar, but Blake's eyes immediately focused on Ether. "Ether was on your team? Wait, you went to Atlas Academy?"

Neo gave her a Torchwick-esque smirk. **Worse, she was my partner.** Blake's reaction was funny enough for Neo to shake in silent laughter. **How were teams assigned at Beacon?**

Blake gave her the quick version. First person you see is your partner. Partners were then paired to make teams of four.

**Sounds like a recipe for disaster.**

Blake had heard some horror stories from Team CFVY about partnerships and team dynamics that were toxic to the point of disaster, though those stories were at best secondhand. "I can imagine so, but our year seemed to be a lucky one."

Neo smiled and hopped up a bit so she could sit on the desk. **Atlas has individual aptitude tests. You are assigned a partner and team based on your aptitude as decided by a council of human military officers. There were eight faunus and thirty-two humans in my year. Surprisingly, all the faunus were put on two teams. **Neo rolled her eyes exasperatedly before smiling at Blake as if that was all she needed to say.

_Good to know military organization stalls in the face of racism. _Blake returned the small smile. "Well I know Team FNKI had a human and faunus on a team so maybe things have changed."

Neo gave her a sad smile. **Hold onto that optimism, Kitty.**

Blake stared at her. There was something in her eyes that Blake couldn't place. _What is your story, Neo?_ Before Blake could ask another question, Torchwick started coughing violently from the bathroom. Neo's eyes were immediately filled with concern as she jumped down and pushed past Blake to reach the door. Blake didn't move to follow, looking back down at the picture and thinking back to the information Adam revealed during his conflict with Ether. Roman, Neo, and Neo's sister were attacked and killed by faunus. _Did Neo's entire team turn on her? But why would they do that?_ When she looked up, Neo tossed a pair of pants into the bathroom and shut the door. Blake cocked her head to the side, not wanting to actually ask if Torchwick was okay.

Neo huffed, irritation clear on her face. **I told him taking up smoking was a bad idea, but did he listen to me? Nope!**

Blake couldn't hold back her laugh as the shorter girl huffed again and all but stomped over to the computer. _How old is she? _"Did your team finish the Academy?"

Neo gave her a rueful smile before taking her fingers off the console to sign. **Didn't even** **finish the first year. I was able to participate in a Vytal Festival before everything disintegrated.**

Blake watched her carefully, unsure if it was safe to push for more information. She tried to quickly go through the Vytal Festivals she had watched during her time with the White Fang but couldn't remember the fox-faunus. Neo watched her think before smiling and holding up two fingers on one hand and then three on the other. "You're 23?" _So, she's two years older than Adam._ Thinking of Adam brought the events of the previous day back to the forefront. Before Blake could go far down that rabbit hole, she felt a hand on her wrist.

Neo looked at her with what looked like genuine concern. **You okay?**

Blake gave her a fake smile and nod, but it was obvious the white-haired woman wasn't buying it. Before she could formulate a more believable lie, the bathroom door opened and Torchwick stepped out. Seeing an opportunity to try and pry information out of an easier to read target, Blake turned but wasn't able to form words at the sight of him.

Torchwick's usual outfit covered almost his entire body but Blake would never have guessed what was hidden under that jacket. His upper body was well toned, like any proper huntsman, but what caught her eye was the massive scar across his chest. _How did he survive that?_ Aura could do a lot, but a wound that large wouldn't be closed fast enough with Aura alone before the person bled out. _Maybe an Aura boosting or healing semblance?_

"Do you like what you see, Kitty Cat?" His smirk somehow even smugger than usual.

Blake forced her face into the most uninterested one she could, rolled her eyes, and sighed. She almost broke out into laughter when she heard Neo sigh in unison with her. "I would like it better if you stopped peacocking and actually give me the information I am looking for."

"I can do both." The criminal didn't look dazed by his companions' indifference and moved to the console. "Shall we start with why the VPD are after you?"

Neo vacated the chair so that Roman could sit down. **I showed her the picture of my old team.**

Torchwick laughed tapping away at the console. "Some more questions I have to answer, I suppose." He kept his back straight as Neo dragged the box over and started pulling at the broken pieces still hanging from the shoulder socket. "See anyone you recognize on her team?"

Blake blinked, looking down at the picture frame again. She still couldn't figure out what the criminal pair were talking about. Ether and Neo's true form were obvious. Of the other two, the giant faunus male seemed to have a familiar build, but she couldn't place where she remembered it from. "Nothing outside the obvious."

Torchwick deflated a little, earning a silent chuckle from Neo. "Oh, I thought Cyan's brother would get more of a reaction than that. Poor Teal."

He gave a little laugh, which gained strength when Blake's eyes widened and looked down at the picture again. Cyan was one of Adam's biggest supporters and wore his mask as often as Adam did. The chainsaw wielding faunus never spoke about his family. She had thought he was just being careful or emulating Adam in being a symbol and not a person, but there were always rumors to the contrary. 'Cyan has a brother working for the other side' was one of the more incendiary ones. The younger members of the Fang would certainly classify the Atlesian Military as an enemy. "So Cyan did have family in the military."

Torchwick nodded, wincing slightly when Neo ripped out a damaged wire. "Yeah. Granted I made sure not to mention it when I talked to him. Teal wasn't on good terms with his brother and I don't think that has changed since the last time I saw him. Hm?" Neo tapped Torchwick on the cheek holding the cybernetic toward the socket. "Cleaned and ready for attachment?" At her nod, he took a deep breath, held it a moment, and exhaled. "All right, wh-Argh!" As soon her partner started to agree, Neo shoved the limb into the socket and twisted a nut into place. Every muscle in the human's body tensed for a few moments. Torchwick's eyes closed as he took a shaky breath and relaxed before turning back to his partner. "Ow."

Neo gave him a winning smile. **How does it feel?**

Torchwick pulled a coin from the pocket of his pants and starts to run it over his new hand. "There's almost no delay." Neo grinned at him in reply.

Blake found herself staring at the shining coin as it clicked against Torchwick's painted metal fingers before she turned to the back of the screen. "Have you found the information yet or you just wasting time for the hell of it?"

Torchwick looked up from the console with a smile, still playing with the coin as he tapped away at the console with his free hand. "Never a waste of time if you're having fun"

"Another Atlesian proverb?" She let the small smile form on her face at her joke.

Torchwick laughed. "Do you seriously think Atlas has-" He caught her smile and laughed harder. "Nice one, Kitty Cat! But if you must know, my mother gave me that piece of advice. She was always the optim-" His eyebrows creased in concern and the coin fell from his hand. "What the fuck?" He suddenly put all his focus on the console, both hands now tapping on the keyboard.

"What's wrong?"

Torchwick's face looked entirely too serious for whatever information he found to be good. He responded by covering his mouth, closing his eyes, and letting out a sigh before looking back at her. "Looks like the VPD got access to Ozpin's files."

"What do you mean?"

He cleared his throat. "Blake Belladonna, 17 years old. Member of the White Fang." Torchwick locked eyes with her. "Wanted for Vandalism, Misuse of Hunstman Weaponry, Assaulting a Police Officer, Grand Theft, Grimm Baiting, Conspiracy against the Kingdom of Vale and its citizens, and Espionage."

Blake stumbled back onto the couch, her blood running cold. _I can never go back. The police are going to question my team. Will it affect their ability to become huntresses?_ She felt tears running down her face. A tiny part of her wanted to not show weakness in front of her enemies but was overshadowed by the guilt piling onto her soul. She was alone again, chased by the White Fang and Vale in the center of the kingdom itself. She felt like when she left Adam on that train, but this time she had no destination. She knew she didn't have time to wallow. She had to figure out her next move. Her body tensed as she desperately tried to come up with a plan.

Neo moved slowly around the chair and sat beside Blake. When she tensed, Neo wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Blake brought her hands up to push the smaller girl away, but Neo didn't let go. The white-haired woman held her tight, using one hand to rub behind her ears in small, even circles. Blake's shaking increased for a moment before she wrapped her arms around the shorter girl and started weeping.

The fact that the two people in the room had been her enemies swirled in Blake's mind, but Neo's warm embrace and caress were quieting that particular voice. Scenarios started playing behind her eyelids as tears streamed down her face. Weiss being unable to return to Vale due to her connection to a known fugitive. Yang being interrogated in her hospital bed, missing arm prominent as the officers try to leverage her injury for information. Ruby waking up to find her team scattered and her dream of a huntress dead due to misinformation. She poured her emotions into Neo's shoulders, holding the other woman tight.

After a few minutes, Blake was able to take a few calming breaths before lightly pushing Neo away with a whispered "Thank you."

Neo laid her forehead against Blake's and gave her a reassuring smile. The blankness of her eyes cut into the warmth of the smile. Neo nodded her head before standing up, moving over to the reading chair and sitting down.

Torchwick was watching her with a soft, concerned look. With his hair slicked back and his eyes free of makeup, he looked like a completely different man. "Ms. Belladonna, if you need to get out of the city, I can help."

Blake was still trying to pull herself together, hating how weak her voice sounded. "Why?"

He let out a little laugh. "Because I want to? Because I am feeling a little guilty about my part in all this? Because I want to prove to myself that I can still be useful to someone? Pick whichever you like Kitty Cat."

"You really think you can get me out of town without getting us killed by Grimm or captured by the VPD?"

He looked closer to the Torchwick she remembered when he smirked. "I'll do you one better. Tell me where you want to go, and I will get you there. Getting to Patch should be easy."

Blake blinked. _Patch?_ Then it clicked in her mind. "No! I can't go to them! I'm wanted and the last thing my team needs is me being there while they recover."

Torchwick's eyes were unfocused for a moment before he set his mouth in a firm line. "Take it from me, don't just run."

Blake felt her anger growing. "I'm not running, I'm protecting them! How can I show up now and force them to hide me at the risk of their own dreams!"

Torchwick closed his eyes for a moment and breathed out slowly. "So, where am I taking you?"

Blake blinked at him. "What do you mean? Even if I wanted to take a trip with you, why would I trust you?"

"Do you have another choice?" His face was devoid of any hint of a smile.

"I could run." The words escaped without thinking and she immediately tensed in preparation for a fight. Neo simply turned a page in her book and Torchwick cocked his head at Blake, pondering something. For several minutes, there was no movement or sound save for Neo reading her book, seemingly unaware of the awkward silence. "W-what are you thinking about?" She winced at her own stutter.

Torchwick finally blinked and mumbled something to himself before giving the black-haired faunus his full attention. "I'll tell you what, Kitty Cat. In the interest of alleviating your concerns, I will make you a promise."

Blake was about to respond when Neo shut the book she was reading with an audible 'clap'. As Torchwick and Blake turned to regard the short woman, she locked eyes with her partner with a warning look on her face. Blake looked back at the crime boss. "A promise? If I don't trust you now, how can I trust any promise you make?"

Torchwick gave her a genuine smile. "Blake." No nickname or smugness. He was trying to be serious. "My word is my bond. I don't make promises I don't keep. So, if you don't trust me now then ask me whatever you want. I promise I won't lie to yo-GAH!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, a book hit him in the side of the head with force. Blake noted it was a copy of "Black and White, Blade and Bow", a romance novel about the love between two very different huntresses. Torchwick turned to regard his partner who was standing up and fuming at him. **Take. It. Back.**

"No"

**Don't be a fool. If you do that you have no place in Vale anymore!**

Torchwick smiled at his partner tossing the book back at her. "Remember what I promised you Vanille. I don't plan on staying here."

Neo glared at Torchwick for a full minute before sitting back down, crossing her legs, and placing the book open on her lap in one fluid, angry motion. Blake could practically feel the frustration radiate from the fox-faunus. _This promise thing is serious_? Blake felt like an idiot as she turned to the man behind the console and asked. "What's your name?" _May as well start with one I kn-_

"Jack Calico"

Blake blinked at him, to which he smirked. _So Roman wasn't his real name or is this some hidden joke? Well, in for a penny. _"Who is responsible for the attack on Beacon?"

Torchwick turned the console off to give her his full attention before answering. "I was brought in by Cinder, who even then had her two hangers-on, Emerald and Mercury."

_So that was Cinder's voice on the announcement after all._ "Why did you help them?"

Torchwick shrugged. "At first, it was a job. Go steal some dust from a few shops. I thought it was a matter of corporate espionage. By the time I figured it out, Cinder made it very clear that she had the ability to get at the people I care about."

She could understand the impulse, the image of her team or parents being held hostage coming to mind, but she wanted to press him. "You are supposedly smart. I am sure you could have come up with something."

"Had I known my semblance was fire manipulation, I would have tried to kill her and her little minions. That would be a calculated risk though, Cinder is the kind that will go after your family even if your dead." His voice was frustrated, which he seemed to notice because he took a calming breath before continuing. "The problem is whoever was backing Cinder."

Blake's began thinking about all the information she had on Cinder's team, knowing most of it was likely fake. "Who would back taking down an Academy?"

Torchwick places his hands on the desk, stretching his fingers. "There are some mad people out there. I don't have any real information on who was backing her, but they have some high ranking Atlesian scientist in their employ to hack the Knights."

"I thought you hacked the Knights." He certainly seemed to know his way around Atlas technology in her teams fight with him.

Torchwick seemed amused by that. "Because of the Paladin? While I am flattered you have such faith in my intelligence, I can't hack Atlas military code."

Blake looked away to think. She wondered how far she could push this so-called honesty of his. "How do you know Adam?"

Torchwick raises an eyebrow. "According to Adam, you two were pretty close. I assumed if anyone got through that mask of his, it was you."

Blake pushed the image of Adam's mask-less face to the back of her mind. "You're avoiding the question."

He scratched the back of his head with his mechanical arm. "Checking my creditability, eh? Well, I ran into him being cornered in an Atlas warehouse by a hired assassin."_ Hired assassin? I thought it was just some rogue huntress._ "Following that fight, I pulled him back with me to my home where Sherry and Vanille were. Eventually, I started training him. Some years later he left to join up with the White Fang."

_That lines up with what Adam said._ Blake allows herself to relax. She would get him relaxed too before she threw the hard questions at him. 'His word is his bond'. She still doubted it was true. "So, you grew up in Atlas"

"Yep, the City of Splendors. Where the air is clear and the Grimm little more than a story to scare children."

"Sounds like a wonderland." She didn't try hiding her skepticism

"It's a gilded cage at best. You have to carry your ID everywhere so that the police can make sure there aren't any unapproved people up on their sacred city."

Blake sneered. _I'm sure what faunus live there are checked far more often than the humans. _"Did your parents hate it as much as you?"

Torchwick leaned back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling and smiled slightly. "My dad was an old military man who always gave off this air that Atlas was the greatest country to ever exist on the surface of Remnant. In reality, he was a broken man who was trapped in his own ideals. Mom was a firebrand from Mantle who paradoxically fell for a military man while also raging against the mistreatment of the lower classes. I would classify them as interesting if not good people."

_Well the orphan part of his Vale dossier was correct._ "I noticed the past tense. Any living family in Atlas?"

"In the city? No but I do have a cousin in Mantle. Haven't seen her since I left."

_You mean before your wife died._ Adam's explanation for Ether's murder rang in her head again. "What happened to your wife?"

Torchwick's face shut down, his eyes taking on the dull emotionless look she had only connected to Neo at that point. Neo was staring down at her book, stuck halfway through turning a page. Torchwick sighed heavily as he reached toward the picture frame. "Vanille, if you need to leave, please do so." Blake watched Neo look over to her partner, her face grateful as she left out the door. _I guess she does have a heart._ The thought immediately filled her with guilt. She had seen Neo cry into her partners chest twice at this point. It was obvious the shorter woman had a deep emotional connection the crime lord. "Are you sure you want to know?" His deathly calm voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

_I can't back out now. _"Yes. Adam travelled alone across two continents to track her down and I want to know why."

Torchwick turned the picture around, showing Neo's old Atlas team. "Ether was Vanille's partner, so she spent some of her time at my house. Somehow, she found the time between throwing hate in my direction to seduce Vanille's twin brother."

"Wait, I thought she just had a sister." _There wasn't an extra person in the picture with Adam._ Torchwick smirked and she shivered. It wasn't his usual smug smirk. This smirk combined with his dull eyes crafted a much more menacing expression. He cycled the picture a few times to show a group of five people. The picture looked just as joyful as the other group photo Blake had seen, but with a new boy joining the group. He looked just like Neo but was a little taller and had black hair and light brown eyes. "So, Ether seduced him?"

He chuckles, the dark cloud over him lifting for a moment. "Oh yes, she was about as subtle as a club to the head too. Didn't take him to long to fall for her, despite her abrasive personality."

"Does this have anything to do with my question?"

Torchwick smiled at her, his voice condescending. "Patience please, do you always skip to the end of the story." He chuckled at her rolling eyes, but his tone returned to normal. "Following a confrontation with Sherry, I forbit Ether from coming around anymore. Neither Cholat nor his team returned after I threw her out, until the day I got this." He lifted his mechanical limb.

Blake felt her eyes widen. She had expected Ether to convince Neo's team to turn against her for some reason. _What would make her twin turn on her?_ Torchwick was watching her with a sad smile on his face. He knew what she wanted to ask, raising an eyebrow as if to prompt her. "Why did they attack you?"

"Hate. Though to be more specific it was because Sherry and I were married and were… 'creating an abomination' I believe is the phrase they used." Blake's eyes widened. She had heard talk like that in the White Fang by the extreme radicals. Now she knew why Adam was so brutally efficient in setting people straight when they said things like that. Her eyes itched as she felt genuine empathy for the man sitting in front of her for the first time. "Ether and team CIAN decided to attack us one day. Took my arm and Vanille's voice, but Sherry was the one that suffered. She didn't go down without a fight though."

_So that's where Ether's scarred face came from._ Blake believed he was telling the truth now. She felt herself relax without forcing herself to. She decided to take advantage of the situation to ask some questions that had been stirring in her head for a while. "What is Adam to you?"

Torchwick seemed happy at the change of subject and made a show of thinking on it. "Some weird mix of 'brother' and 'son'. I'm not that much older than him, but looking back, I was the closest thing he had to a father figure."

Blake caught herself smiling and didn't immediately force it down. "Thank you for helping him when he was a boy." Torchwick waved it off and gestured for her to keep going. "How old are you?"

"28, 29 in a couple more months"

Blake was surprised. She had expected him to be in his mid-thirties based on how successful of a criminal he was. "One last question for now. I understand where Neo Politan came from, but where did 'Roman Torchwick' come from."

Torchwick got up and moved to the door to retrieve Neo. "Oh, Torchwick came from brainstorming. I have a theme in using objects that produce light in my aliases."

Neo walked back in, looking up at her partner as if evaluating him for injuries as Blake asked. "and Roman?"

Torchwick turned and gave her a sad smile. "Oh, if I had a son, his name would have been Roman."

Blake looked down. "Sorry"

Torchwick sat back down behind his desk. "Don't worry about it, Kitty Kat. Now, we need to worry about getting you to Menagerie."

Blake's head shot up and stared at him. All she got in response was a smirk and a wink.


	6. Sun I - Rubble

**Sun I – Rubble**

_After the Fall, Day 1, Evening_

Sun couldn't get the smell of blood out of his nose. Professor Goodwitch had split the Hunters-in-Training between helping in Vale and trying to clear the Grimm from Beacon. Team SSSN was one of the teams sent up to Beacon. Sun suspected that the available non-Beacon teams were sent to clear the school so that they would be less likely to break down at the bodies of Beacon students. It was a shrewd decision.

Sun had a hard-enough time keeping his own team moving and didn't want to think of how RWBY or JNPR would have reacted if they were combat ready. The worst had been when they found a weaponless Beacon student slumped against a wall. She had died from blood loss after being gutted by a Grimm. She had managed to crawl away and seal herself in a room, where she died trying to keep her insides on the inside and likely hoping for help. Her name had been Lily and Neptune had taken finding her badly. Sage and Scarlet had to practically tackle him to prevent him from running to her body. Sun's partner had always been a flirt and Lily had the distinction of being the first girl the blue-haired man had flirted with when he got to Beacon.

While the rest of the team sorted out Neptune, Sun photographed the scene and picked up her body. After passing her off to the civilian collectors he noticed the locker half buried under rubble. He picked up the long blade inside it, walked silently back to the body, placed the weapon on her chest, and crossing her arms over it. "May you be prepared for the road ahead." An old Vacuoen saying that left the civilians giving him strange looks but Sun was more concerned about keeping his team moving.

The rest of the day had been less traumatic if only for the lack of bodies around, but the smell of blood and decay from carrying Lily never left him. When SSSN's shift ended, Sun was asked if he could stay on after nightfall to help a group of faunus aid workers clear more debris while there was still a chance to save people. He didn't hesitate at the opportunity, telling his team to get some sleep so they could cover for him in the morning. That joke got a laugh out of his team, so Sun walked out with a smile on his face. As Sun approached the group, a camera flash brought his attention to Velvet, whose head was wrapped in bandages, and Coco, who was posing with her minigun. Sun's smile widened at the sight of the rabbit-faunus. "Hey Velvet, good to see you up and about!"

Velvet tensed up at being addressed while Coco laughed at her teammate before turning to Sun. "Well if it isn't the monkey boy. Are you going on the dark mission?"

Sun struck a pose and grinned. "I go where I'm needed!"

Coco laughed and Velvet even turned away to giggle. Coco wasn't wearing her glasses because of the darkness so Sun watched her eyes turn hard as she spoke to him much more seriously. "I heard your team went out this morning."

Sun locked eyes with the fashionista, trying to read what she was getting at. _Is she worried my Aura is already low? Does she want information on survivors?_ Coco leaned slightly toward Velvet when the rabbit-faunus turned to look at her. Now he understood. Coco was worried that he was going to screw up and get her teammate killed. Sun took out his weapon and swung it over his shoulder. "I'm not gonna slow her down."

Coco retracted her minigun and slid her shades onto her face. "You better, or the Grimm will be the least of your worries."

Sun saluted her while Velvet moved to chastise her team leader. "Coco! I'll be fine." Once Coco moved down the street and towards the makeshift barracks, Velvet turned to look at him with bent ears. "Sorry about that. She…"

"Is worried that I won't have your back?" Velvet looked around to try and find a nicer way of saying it. Sun gave her a small smile. "Velvet, it's fine. Last night was a mess and you just got your bell rung pretty bad. If one of my team was going out on their own, I would be doing the same thing."

Velvet graced him with a small genuine smile. "I guess so." Her ears perked up and one of them swiveled toward the civilians who were checking the supplies. "We should be leaving soon. Are you ready?"

Sun unfolded his staff and laid it across his shoulders. "Yep. How about you? Do you have enough…" He racked his brains for a proper way of saying 'pictures for your Semblance' "...research material?"

Velvet looked uncomfortable. "Y-yeah, I'll be alright."

Sun twirled his staff and held a pose with a confident grin. "Snap away."

"I think I'll be fine." Velvet said, though she did lift the camera to take a picture.

Sun shifted his pose. "My uncle always says 'always have as many options as possible' so click away. Never know when you'll need a staff or some gunchucks."

Velvet smiled and took a few more pictures before the rescue team moved out. Night missions in civilian areas were one of the most dangerous missions to take for a Hunter. Night allowed the Grimm to blend into their surroundings and even the best Faunus night vision couldn't see perfectly at night. The biggest issue was that the natural fear of the dark would do nothing but pull more Grimm. If they were lucky, they could take advantage of that pull to find packs of Grimm sifting through rubble and find some survivors. The problem was not pulling more than the Hunters in the group could handle. With that in mind, the larger group was split into multiple small cells to split up around the city. Besides Sun and Velvet, their group consisted of two armed civilians, one medic, and a single certified Huntsman.

Snow Villa was an owl-faunus, with wide owl eyes and feathers for hair. Snow was confident in his night vision and organized the group so that Velvet was scouting ahead and Sun between Velvet and the rest of the team, sending signals back and forth. It was a risky idea, but there wasn't really a no-risk plan with a group like theirs. For a few hours, they moved through the city. They picked off Grimm that were alone or in pairs while searching for survivors, finding nothing but blood stains and discarded weapons. Thankfully, Sun was too on edge to feel tired. He knew he would be suffering the next day but knowing that wouldn't affect his work.

The moon was at its peak when Velvet raised her hand again to stop. Sun passed it on to the group and kept his eyes trained on Velvet. She held up five fingers. Five Grimm was doable, depending on the type. The problem would be destroying them before they cry out and pull any nearby Grimm to surround them. Ordinarily, Velvet would gesture down a different path, but she was hesitating. Sun held up his hand again to make sure the rest of the team stayed put and moved over to her. Velvet looked very concerned as he approached, as if trying to decide whether to stop him or not. When Sun crouched next to her, he figured out why. There were a group of five Creeps clumped around a destroyed building. The issue was, they were digging into the rubble like they were looking for something. There was probably someone alive under the rubble.

Uncle Gyn had warned him more than once about acting before he weighed the consequences. Sun knew that if they didn't clear this group in one attack, they could very well have every Grimm in Vale bearing down on their shoulders. He turned and locked eyes with the worried Velvet. He wondered why she was so worried for a moment before realizing she didn't know his semblance. Sun gave her a grin. "You take the one on the left." Sun pressed his palms together with the staff balanced in the crooks of his elbows.

As the three golden clones shifted out of Sun's body, Velvet's expression shifted from confusion to determination. She reached for her camera and nodded before they both moved at once. Sun pushed his Aura into his clones and readied his weapon as they closed in. His clones could only get one or two hits in before dissipating, but luckily Creeps were some of the weakest of the Grimm. The plan worked without a hitch, Sun and his clones slamming their staffs into the heads of the Grimm with enough force to kill them. Sun looked to his left and saw that Velvet had done the exact same move, the translucent version of his staff breaking apart in her hands. The makeshift partners locked eyes and shared a smile and nod at each other's skill.

As they looked away to begin looking for survivors, they both stopped upon seeing a pair of Beowolves walking out of an alley. Sun acted immediately, putting all his faith in Velvet as the Beowolves breathed in for a howl. Sun grasped the end of his staff like a bat and swung toward Velvet. Velvet jumped up, using his staff and the force of his swing to propel herself at the Beowolves. Velvet collided with the Beowolves with a translucent version of Fox's weapons on her arms. Velvet sliced into the Grimm, knocking them off balance enough to prevent them from howling. Velvet focused on the one in front of her, leaving her back open. Sun used the momentum from his swing to over extent himself and roll into a sprint. When the second Beowolf righted itself, Sun had closed in to swing his staff over its neck, pulling on both sides to hold the Grimm to him and prevent it from making any noice. Sun's captured Grimm started clawing backwards, its nails scrapping against his Aura, as Velvet decapitated her Grimm. Sun's Grimm got the same treatment before it could pierce his Aura. There were no smiles exchanged this time, Sun pressed his back against Velvets as them slowly turned in place, looking for any additional enemies. After a few moments of tense silence that felt far longer, Velvet spoke. "I'll look for clues, you get the others."

Sun didn't argue. "Stay safe." He moved quickly, but quietly back to where he began and waved the group on. When he moved back to Velvet, he found her with her ear pressed to the rubble. When she saw Sun, she nodded and held up two fingers. Sun immediately move to help her shift some of the rubble. Clearing it was at once amazing and disheartening, as he revealed a dead man covering a pair of unconscious children. Sun held the corpse of the presumed father off his children as the medic checked over the children. It was decided that the children were safe enough to move, so they began the journey back to base camp. Snow tried to argue that Sun couldn't protect the group while also holding both the children in his arms, but Velvet said that Sun has abilities that didn't require his arms. The journey back to camp was even tenser than when they left, everyone waiting for the inevitable point where the children would wake and start screaming for their father.

The children didn't wake up before they got to the base camp. Sun handed them off to the medics and was debating picking them up and sprinting them to the hospital when they woke up. What followed was to be expected for such young children learning of their parent's death. Their sobbing dug into his heart, but he moved away from them as the medics started calming them down.

As the sobs died away, they were replaced by screaming and crying from years ago, in the sandy wastes of Vacuo. Sun moved away as quickly as he could, returning Snow's 'good work' with a quick smile and a 'you too'. He had almost got away when Velvet grabbed his hand, looking determined. "Thank you for your help tonight, Sun."

Sun blinked, the sounds ringing in his head slipping into a background. "You're welcome, but you don't haveta thank me. I volunteered to help, just like you did."

Velvet gave him a shaky smile. "Well, you also had to deal with Coco threatening you."

He laughed heartily. "I don't know what she was worried about though. You're really good! I was worried I was gonna give ya another concussion when the Beowolves showed up."

Velvet laughed. "So, did I! I'm glad I got the timing right. Do you usually throw your teammates around?"

Sun rubbed the back of his head. "Not…really. There was that one time with Scarlet, but it's not a go-to move. What about you? That kick-off seemed practiced"

Velvet's smile widened. "It is Yatsu and Fox's move, but I was able to do it due to my semblance. Luckily, I had a picture of Fox or that would have been bad." 

Sun grinned at the rabbit-faunus. "Well if there is another night mission, we can try it again and see how wacky it could go."

Velvet looked away and smiled softly. "That sounds fun. Well, you should really get some sleep."

Sun waved behind him before turning around and moving down the street.

_Vale City Field Hospital, Late Evening_

Sun knew he wasn't going to sleep that night. His body was exhausted, but the bodies he saw throughout the day were haunting him. So, he decided to visit the remaining members of RWBY despite how late it was. They needed watching over more than his team did at the moment. The streets were quieter than the last time he walked down them. Windows and doors in the safe zone were closed and barricaded. They were unnecessary with the soldiers around but if it made people feel safer than the better to keep the Grimm at bay.

Despite being in a safe zone, Sun kept a hand on his collapsed weapon even as he approached the makeshift hospital. As he moved to step into the building, he saw a long mane of black hair move into an alley. _Blake?_ After a moment's consideration, he chocked it up to being tired and moved into the building. Putting on his best smile, he addressed the nurse behind the makeshift reception desk. "Hope your night is going well. I am here to see team RWBY!"

The nurse looked at him and then immediately down the hallway before looking back. It was then that Sun heard the voices coming from the hallway. "What do you mean you don't know where she is? She's your partner!"

It was past midnight. There was no need to wake an entire building of wounded people a little over a day after their world collapsed. Sun paid no mind to the nurse as he moved to the doorway the sounds were coming from. Inside the room he found two angry VPD officers interrogating Yang, who was still sitting in her hospital bed. Her face looked angry, but her eyes were a dull lilac, not the red he had seen once or twice. Sun knew that if Yang wasn't injured, she would be in the officers' faces demanding that they leave. Yang gave him a confused expression when she noticed him, before sitting up straighter and staring down one of the officers. "I already said I don't know where she is. Now leave me alone before you wake the whole hospital."

The VPD didn't look like they were going to back down, but Sun had figured out what they were looking for. He put on his best smile and moved away from the doorway. "You guys are looking for Blake, right? I just saw her hobble down a back alley across the street when I came in." He gestured helpfully in the wrong direction. The VPD officers looked at each other before staring at him closely, trying to read if he was lying. Sun offered them a raised eyebrow.

After a moment they moved quickly out the door, reaching for their radios. Sun leaned his body out the door to wave goodbye to the officers. When he turned back to the room, Yang was staring at him, flabbergasted. Her voice was panicked. "What are you doing?"

Sun shut the door behind him and tried disarming her with a smile. "Leading them on a wild goose chase. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Yang looked at her stump a moment. "I've been in bed all day."

"You're in the hospital Yang. Your job is to heal up." Sun moved over and sat on the low table between the two beds.

Yang looked back at him, eyes too dull for Sun's liking. "I should have been out there helping people."

"You helped plenty. You were cutting through Grimm while the rest of us were still stuck in Amity. Why don't you let the rest of us do the heavy lifting for once?" Sun reached down and took Ruby's hand in his, rubbing the back of her palm with his thumb. He looked to the sleeping girl, hoping for her to stir, but she just slept on.

"What exactly are you doing to my sister, Sun?" He looked up to see a very unamused Yang glaring at him suspiciously.

Sun responded with a grin. "My mom used to say 'when someone's mind is drifting, they just need to know that people are waiting for them to get back.' So I am just giving her a tug" He gave Ruby's hand a squeeze. "See Ruby, even in a hospital bed your big sister is looking out for you."

Yang had a sad smile as she looked down at her comatose sister. She was obviously distracted so Sun stood up and walked around Yang's bed and sat cross legged on the floor. He was on her left side, away from her maimed arm and unconscious sister. Yang followed his movement sluggishly but seemed to relax when he sat down. "Do you have a habit of running around in the middle of the night helping people?"

Sun laughed before clapping a hand over his mouth. He looked toward the door, waiting for a nurse to come in and chastise him for making too much noise. After a moment he turned back to Yang who was smirking at him. "Yeah, I have a hard time saying 'no' to people in trouble. Been that way since I was a kid."

Yang chuckled lightly. She was brightening, but slowly. "When you were a kid? You aren't the kinda guy that ever grows up, Sun."

Sun grinned. "Says the girl who blows up nightclubs and steals her teammate's diary every chance she gets." He thought his joke would help but Yang's face shut down and she looked down at the floor. Sun's grin dropped almost as quickly. _Way to go, brainiac. Weiss just got pulled out this morning and now Blake is missing._ The silence that filled the room was painful. Silence always put him on edge. He desperately wanted to end it, but the usually vibrant woman looked so fragile that he didn't dare speak. Instead, he decided to act. Sun reached out and placed his hand in Yang's.

Yang was startled for a moment, looking down at his hand for a moment before speaking softly. "Did you really see Blake outside before you came in?"

He considered lying but decided to go with the truth. "I saw a swirl of pretty black hair run through an alley close to your window. I don't know if it was her for sure, but it sounds like her M.O."

Yang was silent for a moment and when she spoke, her voice cracked. "She ran away? Ruby still hasn't woken up, Weiss is gone, and Blake just runs away! What am I supposed to do? What do I tell Ruby?"

Sun got up and sat on Yang's bed, pulling her into a hug. He half expected her to slug him, but she just sobbed before clamping her arms around his back and burying her face in his chest. He could feel where her arm ended against his back as he tried to reassure her. "Blake can take care of herself and the Weiss Schnee I know won't take crap from anyone. Ruby will wake up when she is ready but right now you just need to rest and recover. You don't have to be the big sister right now."

Yang cried against him for a few minutes before pulling herself together enough to pull away. "Thanks, Sun." He stood up and looked away while she wiped her eyes. "Looks like you can play a good sibling yourself, Monkey Boy."

"I have a gaggle of siblings back in Vacuo." Some people might not consider the orphans of a nomadic tribe as 'siblings' but they couldn't tell Sun otherwise.

Yang looked surprised for a moment before smiling slightly. "Can you tell me about them?"

Sun smiled. "I will if you lay down."

Yang laughed and slugged him on the shoulder. "Is that the best line you have?" Sun felt his face heat up as he tried in vain to respond. Yang laughed again and all Sun could do was smile as the worry seemed to leave her face. Unfortunately, it was short lived. As the laughter died down and the pain of the battle crushed back down on her, Yang's smile fell. She grabbed Sun's hand tightly, her whole body shaking. "She abandoned us."

Sun squeezed her hand in turn and wrapped his other arm around her to bring her close. He laid his head on the top of her own. "She'll come back. They both will." He sounded more confident than he felt but Yang's peace of mind was the only thing he was concerned with at the moment.

Yang pressed her face into his chest as she shook. There was no sobbing this time, just quiet anguish. Her voice was soft when she asked. "W-will you make sure she is okay?"

Sun pulled away and locked eyes with Yang. "Of course. As soon as you go to sleep."

Yang ripped her hand out of Sun's grip and pushed him away. "I will be fine. Please, go find her!"

Sun placed both hands on her shoulders. "Yang, stop!" Once she was looking at him again, he continued. "Blake has been hiding from the authorities for years. I sent the police in the wrong direction and she already has a head start. She will be fine for now. I promise I will find her and make sure she is okay. Now can you please lay down."

Yang allowed herself to be slowly pushed back down to the bed. She was still very tense and looked away from him when she spoke. "Okay, now go."

Sun smiled down at her and placed his hand back on hers. "When you get some sleep." Yang looked to him with a weak glare, but only received a warm smile in response. After a moment, Yang rolled over and looked at the wall, but still held onto Sun's hand. He decided to hum a lullaby softly as he stroked the back of her hand.

Despite all her sorrow and panic, if didn't take long for Yang to sleep. He gave her a few minutes after her breathing leveled out, letting her know she had a place to return to like he did for Ruby. The night was growing long, but Sun had made a promise and he would do everything he could to keep it.

_Downtown Vale, Late Evening_

Upon leaving the makeshift hospital, and dodging the night nurse, Sun quickly made his way to his team's room to grab one of his bags. Luckily none of his teammates woke up and he was able to make it out unseen. From there, he moved quickly down the dark, empty streets into Downtown Vale, keeping himself calm and serene by humming an old song softly to himself. It felt like nights out in the deserts between settlements in Vacuo. The bleakness was at once disconcerting and nostalgic, the silence of the desert having no place in a usually bustling city.

Thankfully the silence ended as he grew closer to his destination. He was surprised that Neptune's directions had been correct, given how fast Yang drove him there. Junior's had a simpler design than the clubs in Mistral, but it did seem like a more 'underground' place. The door wasn't locked, but there were armed guards on the other side of it. There was no music playing, but the room was filled with people. Whole families huddled close together, wrapped in blankets. Most were sleeping but others were awake and talking softly to others with insomnia. Some of the civilians looked over to him as he entered but the guards were the only ones who moved closer. The door guard on Sun's left moved closer to address him without raising his voice. "What's in the bag?"

Sun moved it from his shoulder and offered it to the guard. "Payment for information. I need to speak with the boss man. He awake?"

The guard took the bag and sifted through it before handing it back. "He's in the back." He then gestured to another of the goons in red sunglasses to take Sun back. Sun followed, not missing the two goons who moved into step behind him. They seemed a little tense, but Sun didn't know whether it was him or the potential Grimm outside their door they were worried about. When he finally saw Junior, Sun added 'boss having a mental breakdown' to his list of goon worries. Hei 'Junior' Xiong's vest was opened and his shirt was untucked. His eyes were bloodshot and his body was tense. He probably hadn't slept since the attack. Junior took a moment to compose himself, laying a hand on his weapon. "What do you want, kid?"

Sun gave the club owner his best grin. "I'm trying to track someone down and am new to the neighborhood, so I am looking for help."

Junior scoffed. "Do I look like a PI, Monkey Boy?"

"No, but you have a lot of men and a lot of contacts. I need to find a girl on the run, and I am willing to pay for the help."

Junior ran a hand through his hair, succeeding only in messing it up more. "Believe it or not kid, I am not interested in money right now. I'm having a hard-enough time taking care of my people without helping you." He looked toward an open side door before turning back to him. "So, why don't you get out of here, Huntsman?" His voice had a note of menace in it.

Sun looked toward the door, seeing a bed where a black-haired woman slept with her white clad twin sleeping in a chair beside her. _Hard time protecting your own indeed._ Sun hefted the bag from his shoulders and placed it on the desk beside Junior. Rounds of dust clicked in their cases as the contents settled. "I'm payin' in ammo."

Junior blinked and opened the bag. His jaw dropped comically at the contents. "What did you do? Raid a dust shop?"

Sun laughed "Am I wearing a white suit? Nah, I heard of the issues in Vale before I left Haven so I stocked up."

Junior sighed as he sifts through the contents. "Torchwick did make a big dent in the dust industry. Gonna miss that asshole."

Sun didn't know what to feel about that. He had put together that Torchwick was in one of the ships that crashed and wasn't dragged away when the Atlas troops pulled out that morning and so was likely dead. Sun wasn't sad the gangster was dead but seeing someone actually affected by his death did play on his empathy. "This was been a mess for a lot of people." He gestured at the door leading to the nightclub floor filled with refugees.

"Ain't that the truth." Junior closed the bag and handed it to one of his goons. "Get this added to the armory." Turning to Sun, Junior gave him a long look up and down. "Alright, kid. Who are my boys looking for?"


	7. Sun II - Decompression

**Sun II – Decompression**

_After the Fall, Day 2, Morning_

Sun decided to stick around the club until sunrise to give Junior an opportunity to sleep. The club owner didn't take much convincing, but his men were watching Sun like hawks. Thankfully, Sun was able to keep everyone calm and there weren't any Grimm incidents in the few hours he was in charge. The real problem came when he made his way back to his team as the sun began rising. When Sun saw the panicked looks on his teammates faces, he knew he fucked up. Neptune practically threw himself at him, wrapping his arms around his middle. "Sun! Man, where have you been?"

Scarlet looked very displeased. "We woke up at 3 in the morning and you were gone."

Sun hugged Neptune back. Finding the body yesterday was probably still be gnawing at him. He felt the guilt begin wrapping itself around his heart. _Shit. I really fucked up._ He let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, sorry about that, man. I just lost track of time." As Neptune separated himself from Sun, Sun continued. "Didn't you try my scroll?"

Sage cleared his throat, holding up a very familiar looking scroll with narrowed eyes. Sun felt his mouth widen in a nervous grin. Scarlet glared at him. "No, we never once thought to do that."

Neptune's laughed and punched Sun in the shoulder. The laugh was hollow, and the punch was harder than normal. "Typical Sun, running off without a plan."

Sun couldn't really argue with that. He offered his hand to Scarlet, who helpfully placed his scroll in it. "I won't forget again. Sorry guys." The rest of his team just stared at him, unmoved. Sun knew he had an issue with being forgetful, but he never felt as guilty about it as he did at that moment. He lowered his head, tail drooping down to his ankles. "Honestly guys, I'm really sorry."

Neptune smiled, but was still not himself. "You're fine, man."

Scarlet sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It's fine Sun. What's a bit of panic between friends, right? But you're going to tell us where you have been all night when we get back. We have another shift."

Sun ran a hand through his hair. _Time for round 2._ "Yeah, just let me change my shirt and I'll-"

Sage placed his hand on Sun's shoulder and shook his head. Sage had once told them that he still thought his voice sounded too feminine, so he only spoke when he had to. "Goodwitch said you're resting, got it."

Sun wanted to argue with him, but the hours were piling up on him and his team did not look like they would listen. "…Yeah, okay I'll get some sleep. Watch each other's backs will ya?"

They all nodded but Sage didn't move away. "Sun"

"Yeah"

Sage pulled back and punched him full in the face, sending him over a bed and to the floor with a crash. When Sun pulled himself to his feet, he saw Sage glaring at him and Neptune and Scarlet staring at Sage. After a moment, Sage let out a breath and grinned. "Now we're good. Don't scare us like that, Sun" Sage simply turned and left, followed by the confused Scarlet and Neptune.

Sun rubbed a hand over his slowly bruising face, Aura focusing on the damage. Sage was usually the most subdued member of SSSN. _I must have really worried him. Man, I'm an idiot._ Sun stripped off his clothes and laid on his bed, forcing his Aura to stop healing his soon to be black eye. He deserved to hurt a bit for being so scatterbrained, just as long as it didn't affect him in combat. He placed his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling.

He could feel his body trying to relax, but his mind was still racing. Was his team going to be okay without him? Should he be running around the city looking for Blake? Will Juniors people find her and not turn her into the police? Sun focused on his breathing, like his uncle had taught him and eventually fell asleep.

When his team returned. Sun sat up and began getting dressed while they sat on the bed next to him. "How'd it go, guys?"

Neptune smiled wide. "We found some families sheltering in a half-destroyed building. Only some bumps and bruises!" Sage looked away from the excited Neptune and shook his head lightly with a slight smile on his face. Scarlet chuckled slightly and pat Neptune on the back.

Sun grinned. "That's great news!"

Scarlet turned to him. "It's nice to have some good news. Do you have any news from last night?"

Sun smiled and told them about what happened last night, glossing over the death of the kids' father to not drop his teams morale. They were still worried when he brought up Ruby and Yang. "So, she still hasn't woke up?" Asked Neptune, looking down at the ground.

Sun shook his head. "No, but I'm sure she will. Ruby's not one to sleep when there are Grimm to kill?"

The rest of the team chuckled at that. After a moment, Scarlet gave him a significant look. "So, how's Blake?"

Sun had wondered when that question would come up. "That's what I was spending the rest of the night doing." Their heads swiveled to stare incredulously at him. "What's with that reaction?" Then his wording hit him like a truck. "Shit! No, that's not what I meant!" His team somehow raised their eyebrows simultaneously. Sun turned even redder. "I'm serious! Look…" Sun then told them about the police looking for Blake, Yang asking him to find her, and meeting with Junior. He made sure not to tell them about Yang crying or how emotionally damaged she was.

Neptune seemed to be thinking harder than he usually did. "Are you sure you can trust Junior?"

Sun gave them a reassuring smile and spoke honestly. "I think we all have to work together to keep Vale in one piece and Junior appreciated that I was direct with what I wanted, paid up front, and helped him out when he needed it."

Scarlet looked unconvinced. "You do remember he is a criminal, right?"

Sun laughed. "Criminals aren't usually working with the Grimm." His team still looked worried, but Sun needed to tell them how committed he was. "Even if they go against the deal, I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

There was a heavy silence between them that lasted several minutes. Sun's teammates looked between themselves and him while Sun kept his gaze firmly forward. It was Sage who broke the silence. "We understand you are committed, but what are you going to do when we leave Vale if you haven't found her."

Sun smirked and his team sighed in unison. Neptune seemed like he was going to say something before Professor Goodwitch knocked on the door and called in. "Mr. Wukong, may I speak with you?"

Sun got up and moved to the door, giving Goodwitch a wide grin. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Are you prepared for another night mission? Huntsman Snow is requesting your assistance."

Sun looked back at his team, who looked at each other before nodding to him. Neptune called out. "Don't forget your phone this time!"

_Day 2, Evening_

Snow waved Sun over as soon as he entered the marshalling area. As he moved over, he saw the same group he traveled with the previous night. Velvet gave him a bright smile that he happily returned before turning to Snow. "Sun Wukong, reporting for duty." He saluted with his staff on his shoulder and a serious look on his face. He even managed to hold it for a few seconds before a camera flash distracted and blinded him.

The usually stoic Snow let out a hearty laugh before gathering his team together and setting out like yesterday. They were going to dive deeper into Beacon, closer to the stone dragon and the deadliest packs of Grimm. The civilians with them were very concerned, but Snow reassured them that he would keep them safe. Sun understood what the owl-faunus meant. If they were surrounded, Snow would focus on helping the civilians over Sun and Velvet. Sun had simply turned to Velvet and gave her a confident grin. Velvet returned it after a moment. Her face looked strange with such a confident expression, but it wasn't an unwelcome strangeness.

On the way to their designated search area, they checked the areas they had to avoid due to heavy Grimm activity. They found neither survivors nor fresh bloodstains so they could do nothing but hope any survivors had escaped. Their search area wasn't as filled with Grimm as Sun had expected, but what Grimm were there, were some of the more dangerous ones in Vale. The low numbers allowed Sun and Velvet to eliminate them relatively easily before checking the rubble for survivors. They were lucky enough to find some almost immediately.

May Zedong of Team BRNZ was trapped in a half-collapsed building, under a collapsed staircase. As soon as she came to, the sniper wanted to check the last place she saw her team, despite being bruised, bloody, and dehydrated. Snow had tried to talk her out of it for a moment before giving in and moving the group forward.

They found Nolan and Brawnz not far from where May last saw them. They had been knocked through the floor into a basement of a building that was then covered in rubble. Brawnz had been wounded in the fight and Nolan had spent the days since the battle keeping him alive. Thankfully, the search party brought plenty of medical supplies with them and the remaining members of Team BRNZ were soon able to move on their own. May's rifle had a night vision setting, so she helped lead her team back to the basecamp with one of the guards while the search team moved on.

They found half a dozen civilians over the rest of the night. Due to their various injuries and dehydration, the final trip back to the basecamp was slower than the previous night. When Sun looked at his scroll, he had a dozen messages from his team, mostly from Neptune. Sun quickly texted back as Snow was calmly congratulating the civilians for their excellent work. **Hey guys, sorry I've been out of contact too long. We found some survivors so getting back to the safe zone was slow.**

Neptune responded almost immediately. **Thank the Brothers! Everything work out?**

Sage's response was simple. **I'm going to sleep**

Sun chuckled to himself. _Neptune must have been keeping him up._** Yeah, worked out good. We found BRNZ.**

Neptune responded by a lot of keyboard smashing, but Scarlet got a coherent question out. **You found all of them? I heard Roy was carried off by a Nevermore.**

Sun looked over to the room where Nolan and May were looking over their team leader. **Roy's confirmed KIA, the rest should be okay. **

Scarlet responded quickly. **Well at least there is confirmation. Are you coming back or are you staying out for the night.**

Sun turned to see Velvet moving over to talk to him. **I'm a little too wound up. I'll stick to the safe zone and get a drink.** Sun shut his scroll and smiled at the rabbit-faunus. "Nice work tonight. Wouldn't have been able to find all those people without ya."

Velvet shook her head. "It wasn't just me. You did a lot of good too."

Sun smiled, looking out at the group of medics helping the survivors. "You gonna be able to sleep after this?"

Her ears drooped. "Honestly, I barely slept last night, and I don't think I will tonight either."

Sun gave her his best grin. "Well I'm gonna go find a drink. Wanna come?"

Velvet's ears shot straight up as she tensed and looked away. "Oh! Uhh, sure Sun. I'd love to." When she looked back, she had a small smile and slight blush on her face.

_She is dangerously adorable. _Sun laughed and did an exaggerated bow. "Then follow me, Milady." She laughed at him before following.

_Late Evening, Junior's_

A combination of wanting to get information on Blake and not knowing what else was open, led Sun to Junior's. Velvet seemed to know the club's reputation from the look on her face but followed him in anyway. Sun grabbed a few bottles from Junior, who told him he was still looking for information, before heading to a back room to drink away from the refugees still on the main floor. They began the night with a toast to the fallen before trying to get to know each other, which quickly devolved to telling stories about their teams.

"He didn't!" Sun laughed, slapping his hand on his thigh.

Velvet laughed, face flushed from the drink. "He did! The rest of us didn't even get a chance to do anything before Coco threw the horny drunk out of the bar!"

Sun wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, face equally flushed. "I don't know where he thought he was gonna get. I was barely off the boat before I heard about Coco 'Lady-Killer' Adel!"

Velvet giggled as she shook her head. "You wouldn't believe the number of girls asking me about her in the showers."

Sun laughed, patting her hand lightly. "I usually get dudes asking after Scarlet, so I feel your pain."

Velvet's ears shot up and her blush deepened. She leaned in conspiratorially. "Really?"

Sun grinned and leaned in. "Oh yeah, back in our freshman year, he was the worst flirt. Hit on most of the men in Haven, including some of the teachers. He had a few 'meetings' walked in on."

Velvet placed a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. She gathered herself and took a drink before responding with a shaky smirk. "Must have been great for team building."

Sun took a drink and smirked. "Well there was a little discourse when Sage and Neptune walked in on us"

Velvet turned beet red. "'Us?' Y-you just casually-"

Sun grinned. "Oh yeah, we had some fun a couple of times before Scarlet fell head over heels for his boyfriend. He's still a flirt but not nearly as bad as he used to be."

Velvet grabbed the bottle and took a quick swig before looking back at Sun. "W-was there an issue with the team?"

Sun shook his head. "Not really, Sage just rose his eyebrow. Neptune turned bright red and started sputtering everywhere though. It took him a few weeks before he could look either of us in the eye without blushing. He's actually very pure. He is too focused on seeming cool to actually get anywhere with the ladies."

Velvet giggled. "Really?"

Sun leaned in conspiratorially. "Oh, it's true but don't tell him I told you. He is very sensitive about his appearance." Velvet giggled, nodding emphatically. Sun wondered why she was so worried about his team dynamics. He had an idea and the alcohol let it fall free of his lips before he could stop it. "Have your feelings about a teammate changed recently?"

Velvet's ears shot up again as she stared at him, suddenly looking like the stereotypical scared rabbit. "Umm, well I…yes" She looked away and reached for the bottle.

Sun snatched the bottle away before she could get a hold of it, the alcohol affecting her reaction time more than his. She gave him a shocked expression, making him laugh. "I don't want the 'Lady Killer' to kill me for bringing you back passed out." Velvet was eyeing the bottle like she wanted to jump over the table to get it, so Sun tried distracting her. "Dating a teammate is a gamble."

Velvet's eyes shot to his and she waited for him to continue, but he didn't. "That's it? That's all you have for advice?"

He laughed, taking a swig from the bottle himself. "Well, all I can say is if you want to make it serious, make sure it's not trauma acceleration."

"Trauma acceleration?"

Sun shrugged. "Something my uncle explained to me. After a big attack, the survivors want to deepen their connections to the people they know. Helps them feel alive. Most of the time, those relationships don't last long."

Velvet looked down. "I see what you mean."

Sun smiled at her, handing her the bottle which she quickly drained. Then she slammed the empty bottle down on the table hard enough to shatter it, sending glass shards flying. Sun reached over the table to check on her, but Velvet just stared at the broken bottle in her hand before bursting out laughing. Sun laughed right along with her, scooting closer and brushing the shards of glass from her arms. "I think that's a sign to stop."

Velvet dropped the remains of the bottle and doubled over laughing, holding her side. "I guess so!"

Sun laughed harder. He would have to ask Junior what that bottle was. He had never felt as warm and giddy as he did at that moment, laughing with Velvet at her own clumsiness. The laughter only increased when a goon in red shades stuck his head in, looked confused, and shut the door again. As the laughter died down Sun looked up at his drinking companion and froze. Her skin was flushed with her eyes shining with laughter. In the dark, quiet room, it felt like the battle of two nights ago was a distant memory. When she looked at him and smiled, Sun felt his heart skip a beat. He had to look away. "I see what you meant, Uncle Gyn."

Velvet wiped her eyes and leaned closer. "Did you say something, Sun?"

Sun looked her in the eyes as he thought_. _In the end, he saw no point in lying. "I'm feeling some acceleration."

Velvet's brow furrowed and her ears dropped slightly in thought. "Acceleration? Oh, who abo-... oh!" Her face reddened again as she scooted back from him.

_Was she always this adorable? Damnit, focus, Sun! _Sun kept his eyes on hers, trying to stay focused. "Yeah, I think we may have relaxed a little too much."

Velvet looked away and grabbed an ear with her hand. "Right, you probably just drank too much."

Sun didn't like the way she said that at all. He reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder, but immediately removed it when she flinched. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "The way your eyes sparkle when you laugh makes my heart hurt. The way you can run into battle and choose the perfect weapon for the job is inspiring. You're amazing Vel. I don't need alcohol or trauma to notice that and if anyone tells you different I-mmmph?"

Velvet, redder than ever, had pressed both her hands over his mouth. "Stop saying words!" She takes a few quick breaths before dropping her hands and speaking again, staring at the table. "I couldn't look at you because I was feeling the same."

"Oh" _This is the part where you say something smart, Sun. _"Wait, that's bad?" _Damnit Sun! _He raises his hands. "No, you're right. Trauma acceleration is bad." He gave her a warm smile as he remembered. "Besides, you have enough to worry about with that teammate of yours."

Velvet smiled and peeled through her bangs at him. "And you have Blake." Just like that, he was no longer warm. The walls between the destruction and this dark room weren't as thick as they used to be. The low light was no longer comforting. _You KNOW she will be fine. She was a White Fang ninja who won't be caught by Grimm or police._ He couldn't focus on the room despite his rationalizing thoughts, until he felt a hand on his face. Velvet was looking at him confused, her eyes slightly unfocused from the drink. "Are you okay?"

Sun placed his hand over hers. "Just worried about her."

Velvet nodded. "I talked to Yang this morning, she said that Blake was on the run."

He nodded lowering their hands from his cheek and leaning back. "She is probably lying low, but I have people looking out for her."

"People?" Sun gestured to the door with his head. "Hei Xiong? You know they are criminals, right?"

Sun gave her a smirk that made her look away with a reddening face. "Of course, but who better to find people hiding from the police then criminals?"

Velvet looked back to him with a matching smirk. "You are going to run right after her, aren't you?"

Sun spread his arms and laughed. "You know me so well already, Vel! Yang asked me to make sure she is okay, and I will."

Velvet stood up and dusted her clothes off. "Well, it sounds like you are going to have a busy night." She giggled at Sun's confused expression. She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder. "There's a woman with information for you outside the door." Her ears helpfully swivel toward the door.

Sun stood up and dusted himself off too. "In that case, I had a wonderful night, but I guess I have more work to do."

Velvet smiled. "I hope I will see for the night shift. Get some sleep. I need to know you will be able to watch my back."

"Happy to watch your back anytime!" Velvet gives him a raised eyebrow and Sun raised his hands again, looking away as his face heating up. "I-I didn't mean that to sound as suggestive as it came out." A familiar flash made Sun look back to see Velvet with her camera and a wicked grin on her face. "What was that picture for?"

Velvet turned and walked to the door. "Well I just really love your staff, Sun." She said as she turned and gave him a lecherous smile. Sun turned bright red but couldn't look away. After a moment her face turned into a grin. "As a weapon of course!"

Sun let out a sigh and covered his face, causing the rabbit-faunus to laugh again. "I thought you were supposed to be the shy one."

Velvet turned and walked out the door. "Oh, Coco just takes up all the attention. Take care, Sun!"

Sun waved after her with a grin. "You too, Vel!" When the door closed, he sat back in the chair, chuckling to himself.

After a few moments of silence, the door opened again and the black-haired girl he had seen the night before walked in, dressed in a short white dress with blades attached to her high heeled shoes. It was Melanie, the uninjured of Junior's twin lieutenants. She moved smoothly, but quickly, her body giving off the air of irritation. "Not getting lucky tonight, Monkey-boy?"

Sun grinned at the newcomer. "That depends on what news you have for me."

Melanie smirked and sat on the table next to him. "Don't get too ahead of yourself." She tossed a data chip to him.

Sun clipped it into his scroll and pulled up the address. "Is this where she is?"

Melanie picked up a piece of glass from the table, holding it up to the low light. "No, it's a place where someone who has information is waiting for you."

Sun stood up, pulled out his weapon, and ran it through a few tests as he spoke. "Do you think I'll need this, Miss Kickblades?"

She looked him up and down and smirked. "I think you're cute, but that won't stop the midget from kicking your ass." Sun looked at her confused. Melanie rolled her eyes. "You're not walking into an ambush, Sunny. Now get moving." She slapped him on the ass, knocking him a few steps forward.

Sun rubbed his backside a bit before waving goodbye to the older girl and moved out to meet with this informant, texting his team about being out late.

_Warehouse District_

Whatever buzz he had, vanished by the time Sun made his way to the industrial district. It was less damaged then other portions of the city. The lack of workers during the Vytal Festival prevented a lot of Grimm from swarming. Sun held his weapon in front of him as he moved to the appropriate building. He may be laid back most of the time, but he wasn't stupid enough to not be armed for this meeting.

The door was unlocked and creaked on the hinges as he moved into the building. On the side of the warehouse furthest away from the door, so it wouldn't be visible from the window, were a tight stack of large crates with the SDC logo stamped on them. Sitting on one of the crates was a vaguely familiar girl in a pink outfit, with an open parasol propped against her shoulder. She was tapping away at her scroll, one leg swung over the other. Sun took a few steps forward, his weapon out, but at his side. "You seem familiar." She looked up, parasol shifting away to reveal a very familiar hat upon her head. Pink and brown eyes locked with his and Sun knew exactly who she was. It was Neo, Torchwick's right hand woman. Sun took a step back, raising his weapon slightly. The smaller girl raised a hand and pointed at the scroll in her hand, then at him. "You…want my number?" He was very, very confused, which only increased when she nodded.

He read out the number to her and she tapped away before turning the screen to face him. **"Thanks. I'm assuming you can't speak sign language?"**

Sun shook his head slowly still very unsure what was happening. "Wait, what are you doing here? How do you know where Blake is? What have you done with her!" He took a few steps forward.

Neo held up a finger and gave him a very unimpressed glance. **"Relax, Monkey Boy. I know where your precious kitty is, and she is fine."**

Sun just stared at her, wanting to do something but having no idea what to do. "Well, you're here with information, what do you want for it then?"

Her smile fell. **"Take these supplies and get them to the huntsman fighting in Vale"**

Sun was flabbergasted. _There has to be a catch somewhere._ "Didn't you and Roman steal this in the first place?"

Neo stopped tying for a moment, looking at him with hurt eyes before turning the scroll to show him, keeping her eyes on him. **"It's what he would have wanted. He didn't want to get involved in this in the first place. All he could do was stash some dust away to try and hold back her plans."**

Sun wanted to reach out and hold the girl, even though she was a criminal and, if Yang's 'war stories' were correct, could kick his ass. "I didn't like him, but I'm sorry." The pink girl smiled warmly at him and moved her hands in a specific way. Sun didn't know sign language, but he could guess what it meant. "You're welcome." There was a strangely comfortable silence between them for a few moments before Sun decided to break it. "I will do it, now what can you tell me about Blake."

She hopped off the crate she was sitting on and clicked a button on her scroll before putting it away. Sun's scroll chimed in his pocket, so he quickly retrieved it and skimmed through the information she had sent him. _'Unknown Sender' indeed._ "Thanks for the info, I am still not sure why you're doing this, but I will trust you." He gave her a grin which she didn't return, she just kept her same small smile as she had when he looked down at his phone. He waved a hand in front of her face and the image cracked before disintegrating. Sun quickly looked around, but he was alone. He hadn't even heard the door shut behind her. _That is a pretty great Semblance for a thief._

He moved to the crates, opening them one at a time to check for any suspicious materials. He knew where Blake would be leaving the city. Luckily, it was a few days away so he could put his all into helping Vale before he went to find her. If it all worked out, Sun would have her to Patch within a couple weeks and the team would be as together as it could be. For now, he needed to call Professor Goodwitch about his newly found supplies.

**I did it! Had to push back a bit of a block to get to the end today, but that's fine. Earlier this week there was a save issue, and I lost a section of the chapter. I did my best to fill in the gaps, but it is probably noticeable and I'm sorry. **

**Just so everyone is aware, I own **_**After the Fall,**_** but I have not read it yet and I don't plan on using it as far as my story canon goes. Next chapter will be another one from Sun's perspective to get us through 'Stowaways' and to Menagerie (assuming Sun doesn't want to take more time exploring post-fall Vale) Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Sun III - Discoveries

**(Wow has it been a while! Sorry for everyone who has been waiting for an update. I finally managed to finish this chapter and should have the outline for the rest of the story down in stone. Now I only have to write it. I have done some proofreading and editing on the previous chapters as well so hopefully they flow better now. Hope y'all enjoy!)**

**Sun III - Discoveries**

Professor Goodwitch's response time was impressive, though her outfit was disheveled and her bun was off-center. She brought a few trucks and some half-asleep volunteers to load the supplies while she took Sun back to the barracks.

Glynda poured herself a cup of coffee before sitting behind her desk and addressing him. "So, did you find her Mr. Wukong?" Her eyes held a bit of humor. _Good to know she isn't in the 'Blake is a plant for the Fang' camp._

Sun gave her a small smile. "I don't know what your talking about, Ma'am"

Glynda shook her head with a wry smile. "I suspect the VPD will want a word with you."

Sun shrugged. "Considering the last time I saw them they were trying to strong-arm a maimed huntress, they can sit on a spear." He stopped, eyes moving to the crop sitting on the table. "I probably could have worded that better."

Glynda sighed dramatically, a few more strands slipping out of her bun. "I feel similarly, Mr. Wukong. It is why you are sitting in front of me." She places her elbows on the desk and laces her fingers just below her eyes. "Now please tell me how you found it?"

Sun told her, editing out that he was going there for information on Blake. He said that he was checking the more intact areas for hidden Grimm when he found Neo and the warehouse.

Glynda looked thoughtful for a moment. "I ran into Torchwick once or twice. He was a prideful man, but I don't understand why he was involved in this conspiracy."

"From what I got from Neo, he didn't have much of a choice." He felt bad for the criminal and his now orphaned partner. They were part of causing this catastrophe but they suffered just the same.

Glynda leaned back and drummed her nails on the desk for a moment before sighing. "The first time I confronted Torchwick, he was all smiles until his partner showed up and I threw her through a wall." She closed her eyes a moment before nodding. "If I was a betting woman I would say Cinder was threatening Ms. Politan."

"Is that why he didn't just come clean when he was captured?"

Goodwitch nodded, cleaning her spectacles with a cloth. "Specialist Schnee was unable to get any information out of him."

"I thought the General would have interrogated him himself."

Glynda chuckled lightly. "James put all of his efforts into butting heads with Ozpin about the security for the Vytal Festival." Her voice was soft and her eyes were melancholic. Sun simply sat there, not wanting to interrupt her thoughts. Glynda snapped out of it after a moment and moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes. Well, excellent work on this and the night patrols. Finding BRNZ will surely raise morale in the morning."

Sun sighed. "Wish we could have found all of them, but confirmed KIA is better than MIA in some ways."

Glynda nodded with a slight frown. "A very Vacuoan sentiment. I suspect Theodora would be happy to thank you personally when she arrives."

"Shade's headmistress is coming? Reinforcements?"

"Of a sort. Shade and Haven are sending licensed Huntsman to help while they transport their students and civilians out. Your team should be leaving tomorrow afternoon." She looked at the clock. "Or this afternoon actually"

Sun's brain was racing for an excuse to avoid going back. Blake wasn't leaving until the end of the week. "Why am I not surprised the Headmaster isn't coming for us himself?" He smiled ruefully.

There was a hint of a smile on Headmistress Goodwitch's face. "I am assuming you have been requested to return to your family in Vacuo?"

It took longer than Sun wanted to admit before he caught on to her meaning. "Y-yeah I got a message about that before my shift. I was going to inform you in the morning." He lied.

Glynda nodded slowly as he lied, prompting him to keep going when he faltered. "Well thank you for informing me, Mr. Wukong." After he hesitated, she nodded her head once more and he quickly moved to stand up. "Sun-" the monkey faunus turned back from the doorway. "Let her know she can come back once the school is reopened."

Sun nodded and grinned to the new Headmistress before leaving and closing the door behind himself.

**After the Fall, Day 3, Afternoon**

His team had varying degrees of support for him staying behind. Neptune gave him a big hug and told him to come back soon. Scarlet simply gave him a smile as he focused on stopping Neptune from composing some elaborate story for why Sun wouldn't be joining them. Sage was so distracted by watching Neptune go on his monologue that he jumped when Sun grabbed his shoulder. As Sage hugged him goodbye, Sun couldn't resist suggesting the green haired man to make his move. Sage responded by blushing and slugging Sun in the shoulder.

While the Haven students were being debriefed and transported back to Mistral, Sun took the opportunity to check on Yang and Ruby.

He found Yang dressed in her street clothes and sitting on Ruby's bed, staring down at her sleeping sister. "Yang?"

She turned sluggishly and looked at him with dull, tired eyes. "Oh, hey Sun. Come to say goodbye?"

Sun scratched the back of his head. "Well that wasn't the plan but it looks like you're getting released. What about Ruby?"

Yang looks down at her sister again. "They said she would wake up when she wanted to. There is nothing wrong with her physically." Yang reached toward her with her missing arm and froze.

Sun moved over and opened his arms for her. She looked scared as she reached out slightly toward him. _Still playing the tough big sister._ Sun wraps his arms around her. She grabbed the back of his shirt tightly with her good arm and shudders with her head against his chest.

Thankfully, she had calmed down by the time the door opened again. Yang's uncle Qrow stepped in and looked between Yang and himself, taking a sip from a flask. "Ready to go, kiddo?"

Yang nods. "As much as I can be."

Qrow nodded and turned to regard Sun. "You're the leader of that pretty boy team. Sun, right? What are you doing here?"

Sun's nose wrinkled at the smell of the older man's breath. "I came to check on Yang and Ruby. I guess they are being discharged."

"It's time to take them home." Said a new man as he walked in pushing a wheelchair. He was a tall, blond, muscular man who Sun guessed was the girls' father. The man offered his hand and said. "Taiyang Xiao Long. Thanks for coming to check on my girls."

Sun gave Taiyang a firm handshake. _That's a strong grip. I guess he isn't slacking by being a teacher._ "Glad to meet you sir. You have some amazing kids."

The lack of Yang's usual enthusiasm made the silence that followed that much more crushing. Sun stepped back and moved over to Yang as Taiyang and Qrow took Ruby out to the transport.

Sun looked back at Yang, who was staring at the open door. "I have a lead. I should track her down soon."

Yang tensed, her hand gripping around her stump. "D-don't bother. Blake can take care of herself." A bracelet with a single snowflake charm on her wrist sparkled in the light.

Sun remained silent. _She needs someone to lean on. If only Weiss hadn't been taken away. _He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "She will come back."

Yang looked up at him with a pained expression. Her eyes were frantic, searching for some shred of hope. Sun tried to smile before she looked away. Yang picked up her bag and moved out the door quickly. "Do whatever you want." The sentence started strong but ended in a sob.

Sun didn't follow and waited in the now empty room. He wished he could fly to Atlas and bring Weiss back, but the Ice Queen was gone at this point. Maybe when he helped Blake he would catch a train to Atlas before going home.

Sun moved to the window as some nurses came to collect the remaining medical equipment. He stayed at the window until the Xiao Long family drove passed on their way to the Bullheads. Sun sighed before leaving the room and going to check on the remaining members of BRNZ.

Brawnz was also getting ready to be discharged when Sun arrived. Evidentially, Headmaster Theodora would be arriving that evening and they needed to be ready to leave by morning. Brawnz thanked Sun for rescuing him and his team, but Sun just laughed that off. Sun gave a firm hug to each of the remaining members of BRNZ before he left, knowing that they could use all the support they could get right now.

**After the Fall, Day 3, Evening**

On the way to the marshaling ground, Sun paused at a bizarre sight. Walking up the street was a faunus carrying a coffin over his shoulder. He looked like a huntsman, hands and forearms covered in bulky, black gauntlets. He wore a vest that showed an obvious scar around his bicep. The Huntsman noticed Sun watching him and moved over. As he approached, Sun realized that he was a wolf-faunus with slate grey hair and ears and silver eyes. He was taller than Sun, tilting his head down to address him "Heading for night patrol?"

Sun nodded, trying not to stare at the coffin. "Yeah, that's the plan but I have time. Do you need help?"

The wolf-faunus shook his head and patted the side of the coffin. Sun noticed he was wearing an interesting ring. The design has three gemstones in a circle on it, one pointed down his arm and two pointed away. It was an odd piece because they were all different colored stones. The blue and green stones seemed to be shining with an strange inner light. The amber colored stone, the one that pointed down the Huntsman's arm, was dull and cracked. The man's voice drew Sun's attention back to him. "No thank you. She...she's my teammate so I need to carry her home."

Sun nodded. He could understand that completely. "Have a safe journey. I hope it won't be a long one"

The man started moving down the street waving his free hand over his shoulder as he went. "Keep up the good work, young man."

Sun watched him walk for a moment before calling after him. "Do you mind if I know her name? She fought and died here. She should be remembered."

The wolf-faunus has stopped moving when Sun spoke but took a few long moments to turn around. He had a warm slime on his face despite the pain in his eyes. "Her name was Amber Circe. Thank you, Mr. Wukong."

With that, the man turned back around and walked away. Once the man was out of sight, Sun moved at a jog to the marshalling point.

**Day 3, Late Evening**

The patrol hadn't been either good or bad. They had found nothing. No large blood stains, discarded weapons, or survivors. Sun almost wished they had found something bad, as much as the thought disgusted him. Coming back to the marshalling point with nothing had left a bad taste in his mouth. Velvet had wanted to stay out longer but Snow had overruled her.

Now they were walking down a side street in the general direction of the barracks. They had made several wrong turns but neither Sun nor Velvet has mentioned it.

"So, how did your night go, Vel" Sun asked his companion, arms crossed behind his head.

Velvet sighed. "I got buried in questions." Sun laughed which only made her blush and spin in his direction. "It's your fault, you know!" She put her hands on her hips. "Coco asked if I needed a morning after pill!"

Sun turned bright red for a moment before looking up and away from her, scratching the tip of his nose. "I uh take it you set her straight." He looked back at her to find her looking away and playing with her ear again. _She is really dangerously cute!_

"I thought I did until I was leaving for the night shift. She yelled 'have fun with your Vytal Boy' as I was leaving. People in other rooms opened the door to stare at me as I tried to tell her off." Velvet grumbled as she looked to the ground with a scarlet face. "I almost jumped out the window to escape."

Sun tried not to laugh but he couldn't help himself. It stopped abruptly when she looked back up at him and he forgot how to breathe. After a moment of stunned silence, he coughed and looked away. "Sorry, I shouldn't have laughed." He squirmed slightly under her gaze, blushing at the attention. _If this is how she felt I would have gone for the window too._

Velvet giggled and patted his arm so he would look back at her. "It's fine Sun, I know you weren't laughing in a bad way."

Sun smiled at her before thinking of something. "What is a 'Vytal Boy'?"

She turned red again and looked down at his chest. "Oh, Coco says that it's a sort of 'vacation romance'."

Sun chuckled. "Ah a 'Vacuoan Flower'. Uncle Gyn had a lot of those over the years.''

Velvet looked back up at him, confused. "A what?"

"A beautiful, short lived romance that truly makes one feel alive!" Sun smiled. "At least that's what my uncle used to tell me when I was stuck watching my cousins."

Velvet laughed, shaking her head. "So you get your good looks from your uncle?"

Sun laughed as well before stepping closer and flexing his muscles. "So you think I look good?"

Velvet stepped forward to close the distance, examining his face with a wistful look on her face. "I think your head is big enough as it is?" She bopped him on the nose with her fingertip. They both took a step back as they laughed. "So you're not going to be going back to Haven?"

Sun shook his head as they kept walking down the street. "The guys will be fine! I'll catch up with them later"

Velvet looked up toward the sky. "Blake is a lucky girl."

Sun blinked and turned to her. "Lucky? Oh, no we aren't like that."

Velvet scoffed. "I don't believe you at all."

"...That teammate of yours is pretty lucky, Velvet"

"It isn't like that." She said almost immediately. Sun turned to her and raised an eyebrow. She scoffed and punched him in the arm. "Unlike you, Monkey Boy, I am telling the truth."

"Whatever you say, Bunny Girl." The pair kept walking as they stared at each other with skeptical looks. They finally broke the staring contest and started laughing. What they found upon turning down yet another wrong side-street, made them both stop laughing.

In front of the pair was a crumbled building. Sun's brain quickly filled in what had likely happened to the building. He could practically see the Nevermore crash into the roof from a height that caused the roof to buckle under the force. The supports crumbled under the sudden sundering and the second floor buckled and fell into the first, crushing anything and anyone beneath it.

When Sun refocused on the present, Velvet had her ear to the rubble. Sun held his breath as she closed her eyes to concentrate. He just stood there with his blood beating in his ears as he held his breath, not wanting to make a sound. His heart dropped to his toes when Velvet shook her head. Sun felt a tear roll down his face. Then he blinked and was back in Vacuo.

**13 Years Ago, Vacuo**

Vacuo had a tradition of traveling settlements, never staying too long in one place. Permanent buildings not built on thick rock plates don't last long. Sun's family had to learn this in the worst way.

Sun was sitting at the table with his parents when it happened. His father had just moved around the table to start carving dinner when the Ankheg shot out of the floorboards and bit into his father's shoulders.

Ankheg were burrowing, insectoid Grimm that attacked by digging under tents or houses and then leaping up out of the sand with their barbed front claws and crushing pincers. Everyone and everything in the area is then pulled into the sinkhole.

Which is exactly what happened to Sun's father as he was pulled down, screaming into the sand. As soon as the scream was muffled by the shifting sands, the house began creaking as the floor cracked under the pressure. Sun couldn't look away from the hole where his father disappeared as his mother picked him up and ran toward the door. The creaking grew louder as the sinkhole beneath the house widened and the house began bending in toward the center.

The door was forced shut by the shifting walls, his mother unable to pull or bash it open. The room shifted violently, windows shattering. "You have to run, darling." His mother's voice reached him even as the roof crashed in around them. As he was thrown out the window, he saw his mother's face for the last time. Her panicked, tear-streaked face shifted to a relieved smile as he stood up outside the house. "Go." She mouthed before the house crumpled around her and into the sinkhole with a deafening crash.

**Present**

When Sun came back to consciousness, he was sobbing in an alley away from the destroyed building. Velvet was sitting next to him, holding him to her chest. Sun tried to get himself back under control. He tried to sound confident over his panting as he unwrapped his shaking arms from Velvet. "Sorry about that, Vel. I-"

Velvet had tears at the edge of her eyes, her voice shaking. "C-can we stay like this for a while?" Sun sat up straighter, wrapped his arms around her, and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Velvet clung to him desperately as she cried. _Has she had an outlet since the battle?_ That was the last coherent thought Sun had before he let himself cry again.

For a few minutes, they weren't hunters-in-training. They were just two people who needed a shoulder to cry on expressing all of their emotions in each other's arms.

Slowly, the tears slowed and the desperate embraces loosened. Sun leaned back to look at Velvet's tear-streaked face and gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you so much, Velvet. I really needed that."

Velvet gave a wet chuckle and let go of him to wipe at her face. "I guess I needed it too." She reached out to hug him again slowly, almost timidly.

Sun pulled her in and hugged her close. "I'll hug you whenever you need it, Vel."

Velvet let out a content sigh as she leaned against him. "Sun?" When Sun looked at her, her face turned a brilliant shade of red and she pushed him away. Before he could fully process what was happening, she blurted out. "WillyoubemyVytalboy?"

Sun blinked. "What?"

Velvet didn't let him finish his thoughts, going on a rant. "I know you're going to say that this is just acceleration, but I really loved spending the last few nights with you and I want to spend as much time with you as possible before you go and-"

Sun hugged her close, her rant slowly dying down against his chest. "Velvet, I would love to spend our free time together."

Velvet looked up at him with an expression equal parts embarrassed and excited. "Really?" Sun smiled and leaned in for a kiss. She pushed up on her toes to meet him half-way.

**Day 7, Morning, Docks**

Finding the correct boat wasn't hard, but the crowd of faunus prevented him from spotting Blake as he boarded. He was sure to wear his dark brown, hooded duster to hide his appearance. After quickly moving to his cabin and tossing his bag in, he moves up to the second level to look for her from a higher vantage point. Sun tried his best to catch a glance of the cat-faunus, not sure if he wanted to find her yet or not. _If I find her, should we try going through the city? Should we wait until we get to the destination and then find a trip to Patch? No, you're getting ahead of yourself. Blake needs time to figure things out too._ Sun grabbed his head in frustration before starting to search again.

By the time he found her, the boat was already well out to sea. She was wearing a long white jacket now and wasn't wearing her ribbon anymore. As Sun moved closer, she spoke. "I'm standing on the boat and I still don't think I can trust you."

Sun was confused and was going to ask her what she was talking about when another voice came from near Blake. They must have been leaning against the wall of the cabin, because Sun couldn't see them from his vantage point on the second deck. "I made you a promise, Blake. I'll bring you straight to the front door."

Blake shook her head. "It's your funeral, I guess." The other voice laughed. Sun retreated away from the edge. _She needs help getting to wherever she's going? Is she going to try infiltrating the Fang again?_ If that was the case, he couldn't go see her now. He may scare off her contact. Sun moved along the railing to try and get a look at the contact.

The angle was poor but Sun did notice the bright orange arm. _Not very subtle. Maybe he is one of the more obvious White Fang members?_ Sun decided that he would stay out of sight until he could get Blake alone.

—

**Day 9, Afternoon**

"Seriously, it was no big deal. Just enjoy the rest of the trip and everything will be cool. We got this." The civilians gave him reassured smiles as they moved back to the cabin. When he turned back to Blake, she was grabbing the handrail with both hands and staring down into the waves. She looked….displeased. "Blake? You okay?"

Blake turned to him. "What are you doing here, Sun?"

Sun scratches the back of his head. "Well I am not about to let you go after the White Fang on your own."

Blake just stares at him, dumbstruck for a minute _Oh, I may have gotten this wrong._ She runs a hand through her hair and sighs. "What? Where did you get _that_ idea?"

Sun looks away from her, thoroughly embarrassed. "I take it…you're not?"

Blake sighs dramatically. "No Sun. I'm not. I am just going home."

Sun was even more confused. "Wait but what about that dude with the metal arm? Something about trust issues and funerals?"

Blake blinked. "What do you-?" Then her eyes widened. "Oh!...Yeah...that's gonna be hard to explain"

"Not that hard Kitty Cat." Sun spun around to see a tall man with a black sleeveless shirt and black slacks. He almost didn't recognize him with his now short hair, heavy stubble, and mechanical arm.

The eyes gave him away. The same green eyes shined with laughter just like they did when the gangster was pointing his cane at Sun's head. "Torchwick." His voice came out as an awed whisper as he shifted back and placed a hand on his weapon.

Torchwick lifted his hands in surrender. "Calm down, Wukong. I ain't here to hurt anyone."

Sun keeps a hold on his weapon. "How are you alive? What are you doing with Blake? What the hell is going on?"

Blake was the one to answer, slowly at first but once the words started flowing, it didn't seem like Blake was able to stop. Sun could only stare as she relayed all the things that had happened since The Fall. Her cautious reassurance that Torchwick was being genuine in helping her barely registered in his mind after hearing about the cop.

It had happened the night he saw her move down that alley. While he was trying to console Yang and tell her that he would be there for Blake, she was almost shot. He felt like he just fell into the ocean as a cold sweat broke out over his skin. He saw Yang even more defeated than before. Ruby waking up only to hear that Blake was also dead. Blake just laying face down in the sand with blood slowly pooling around her head.

"Sun?" He looked back at Blake who was looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

He took a deep breath before giving her his best smile. "Yeah. I guess I owe Torchwick a 'thank you" Blake looked confused which just made him laugh. "So tell me about Menagerie!"

**A few days later, Morning, Kuo Kuana**

Sun couldn't help but marvel at the dock as they approached it. Most of the buildings were made of wood. The docks were not designed to moor many large vessels. He imagined that the dock would be full of fishing boats later in the day but the sun was freshly risen so the docks were mostly empty.

Blake looked nervous about returning home but Roman appeared as calm as can be. The more time Sun spent around the gangster, the more mysterious he became. Sun met with Roman alone to thank him for saving Blake. Surprisingly, he didn't give a typical smug answer. He just smiled and told him to not worry about it. The only thing Roman wanted was for Sun to get his name right. "Roman Torchwick is dead. I would appreciate it if you kept it that way. When we reach shore, I will be Roman Calico."

"Calico?" Blake seemed to be thinking hard about something.

Roman nodded as he looked out to the gangplank being lowered to the dock. "Roman and Calico are both common names."

"Calico is a common **Faunus** name." Blake sighs and shakes her head. "Whatever. You seem to think you know what you're doing." That got a laugh out of Mr. Calico.

The trio made their way down the docks and into the city. Blake answered any questions he had about Menagerie. The walk down through the market was wonderful. Sun had never seen so many Faunus, some showing traits he had never heard of before. As the novelty of the situation faded into the background Sun noticed just how slow Blake was walking. Roman had created a significant distance between them. Sun looked down at Blake's worried face. "What's wrong Blake?"

She stops and looks away from him. "It's nothing. Just...been a while since I've been home."

"You worry too much, Princess" Sun looked up at Roman, who had stopped walking and turned to face them, arms behind his head. "They will be ecstatic to see you.

Sun was confused. "Princess?" _I mean Blake is beautiful but 'Princess' definitely fits better with Weiss._

Roman smirked and pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "See where this road ends? That's the Belladonna house."

Sun looked over Roman's shoulder and his jaw dropped at the sheer size of the building compared to the others. He turned to look at Blake who nodded to him. Blake straightened her back as she glared back at Roman. "Don't call me 'Princess', Calico"

"Whatever you say, Kitty Cat." He turned around and started walking again. Blake growled slightly before she started walking again, grumbling but now moving with purpose.

They stopped in front of the house. Sun drifted a bit closer, lifting his arm to comfort her if she needed it. Before he could ask if she was okay, a loud knock diverted both their attentions. Roman was at the front door knocking on it with his metal arm. Blake took a few big steps forward, her voice a panicked whisper. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Roman turns to smile at them, arm still up in front of the door. "Knocking politely."

Blake looked flabbergasted at the gangster before the door opened and an older black haired Cat-Faunus stepped out. She looked confused for a second before smiling up to her guest. "Roman? Well isn't this a surprise. How have you been?"

Roman smiled. "As lovely as it is to see you again, you have more important guests Kali."

He stepped to the side and Kali's eyes widened. "Blake?"

Blake looked down, wrapping an arm around her waist as her ears drooped. "...hi Mom" Kali quickly moved to her daughter and wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"Kali? Who is it?" Sun looked up to see that Blake's dad was a large, muscular man who seemed to like showing his chest off as much as Sun did. _I'm sure we will get along great!_ Blake's father's expression turned from confusion to joy as he looked down at his daughter.

As Ghira moved out of the house to join the hug, a small child popped her head out from behind the door frame. She had large, puffy fox ears sticking out of the top of her bob of bright red hair. Her green eyes shined with mischief as she looked from Blake and her family to Sun. Sun gave her a big smile and a wave. She looked away and reddened slightly as she gave him a small wave back, obviously embarrassed for getting caught. Then she noticed Roman and her face shined with joy. "PAPA!" The girl ran up and leapt into Roman's arms. _Wait...What?_


End file.
